THAT SHOULD BE ME !
by Bebhe-Chan
Summary: SAHABAT jadi CINTA. Di saat lavender terbangun karena sinar matahari, badai es menghancurkan segalanya. CHAPTER 12 UPDATE! mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Apakah sebenarnya cinta itu? Coba katakan. Tak lain tak bukan ialah dua jiwa dalam satu fikiran, dua hati dalam satu debaran. Cinta bisa jadi sangat indah jika mau saling mengerti. Tetapi sungguh menyakitkan mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu, tetapi akan lebih menyakitkan mencintai seseorang dan kamu tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cintamu padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_*****Bebhe Present*****_

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), inspirited by Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB.**

**Note: Fic ini Bebhe buat untuk saudara terbaik Bebhe, Diah Putri Larasati, untuk mengobati rasa galaunya dengan memflashback cerita masa lalunya*bukannya malah bikin tambah galau ya? Haha. Tapi karna dia setuju" aja, jadi Bebhe buat deh fic ini. Okeh. Semoga dia dan readers semua suka sama fic abal saya ini ^^b**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa putih, seorang gadis bermanik bak padang lavender(?) tengah duduk di samping jendela. Matanya terus melihat langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah saat itu. Tak ada awan ataupun mendung yang menghiasi(?) langit siang itu. Matanya memang tengah terlihat memandang langit saat itu. Tetapi bukan langit yang di lihatnya, melainkan bayangan seorang laki-laki berkulit tan dengan rambut blondenya lengkap dengan coretan khas di pipinya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis saat membayangkan wajah lelaki itu. Dialah Hyuuga Hinata. seorang mahasiswi jurusan Farmasi di salah satu fakultas di Konoha. Hinata tengah berada di ruangan tempatnya biasa merenung atau menyegarkan fikirannya ketika galau*cieh. Sebut saja di kamar*gitu aja jelasinnya panjang kali lebar kali tinggi thor -_-. Oke back to story.

Kembali Hinata mengingat semua kenangannya di masa lalu. Kenangan bersama seseorang yang telah mengubah dirinya. Menunjukkan kepada dirinya apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Menunjukkan kepada dirinya, apa itu cinta. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Di alihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rak buku dimana dia menyimpan semua buku-bukunya disana. Hinata lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak buku miliknya yang terletak di sudut kamarnya. Jari jemarinya dengan lincah memilah buku untuk mencari buku yang di carinya. Jarinya berhenti pada sebuah buku tipis dengan sampul warna hijau. Di ambilnya buku itu dan Hinata kembali ke kursinya di samping jendela.

Hinata mulai membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Terdapat coretan-coretan tangan yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya. Senyum tipis kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya.

'_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga is Best Friend…..…not Forever'_

Hinata terkikik pelan saat membaca kalimat terakhir di halaman pertama itu. Ingatannya kembali pada saat pertama mereka bertemu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Kelas XI-Farmasi 1, adalah kelas yang paling ramai di Konoha High School di bandingkan dengan kelas-kelas yang lain. Apalagi sekarang jam kosong, karena Anko-sensei yang mengajar kimia sedang absen. Itu merupakan surga untuk anak kelas ini. Suasana kelas seperti biasanya. Ribut dan berantakan. Dan sumber keributan itu semua adalah dari seorang remaja laki-laki yang biasa di sebut anak rubah, karena memiliki coretan seperti kumis rubah di masing-masing pipinya. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Dia adalah anak yang terkenal paling banyak bicara di kelasnya. Meski otaknya pas-pasan, cerewet, ceroboh, suka bikin onar, bahkan kelewat pedhe, teman-temannya tetap suka pada Naruto karena kebaikannya. Dia adalah tipe anak yang tidak suka memilih-milih teman. Teman dekatnya seperti Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, dan lain-lain pun tetap enjoy berteman dengan Naruto.

Lain dengan gadis berambut indigo yang sedang asyik menggulati novel Twilight di tangannya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Sang Heiress di sekolah itu. Dia terkenal dengan kepandaiannya dan kelembutannya. Tetapi dia terlalu pemalu, sehingga tidak begitu banyak yang tau wajah Hinata. Dia adalah satu-satunya siswi di kelas itu yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan teman laki-lakinya. Matanya terus menelusuri setiap kalimat yang ada dalam novel tersebut. Sebuah headphone melingkar(?) dengan indah di telinganya. Dengan begitu dia bisa membaca dengan tenang tanpa harus mendengarkan suara rebut yang di timbulkan anak laki-laki. Sedang asyik-asyiknya membaca, tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah benda keras mengenai kepalanya.

DUAKK ! CTARR ! AWW !

Hinata meringis memegangi kepalanya. Di usap kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Eh, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahu kirinya, Hinata melepas headphone yang menempel di telinganya lalu menoleh ke kiri. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Lalu dia kembali memasang headphone dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

"Hmm" Naruto mengangguk. Tak sengaja matanya melihat buku yang sedang di baca Hinata. Merasa tertarik, Naruto mengambil kursi lalu duduk di depan Hinata. Hinata melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke bukunya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung bagaimana cara mengajak bicara seorang gadis seperti Hinata.

"Emm.. Ano.. Hinata. Buku apa yang sedang kau baca?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit canggung. 'Oh, ayolah. Hanya mengajaknya bicara' inner Naruto berteriak. Meski telinganya terpasang headphone, Hinata samar-samar masih bisa mendengar suara Naruto. untuk menghormati lawan bicaranya, Hinata melepas headphone yang menghiasi(?) telinganya.

"Ini novel Twilight" jawab Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Kau suka dengan cerita yang seperti itu ya?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

"Err.. Maksudnya kenapa bukan novel yang lain saja. Seperti kisah yang lebih romantis. Itu kan terlalu seram. Yah, meski ada romantisnya sedikit sih" Hinata tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Novel apapun aku suka, hanya untuk hiburan ketika jenuh saja. Novel jenis apapun tidak masalah bagiku" Naruto mengangguk-anggguk.

"Horror sekalipun?"

"Ya, tentu" Naruto manggut-manggut saja. Hinata dan Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Naruto asyik memandang langit dari jendela di samping tempat duduk Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya membolak-balik novelnya, karena matanya sudah terasa capek membaca sedari tadi. Hinata lalu menutup bukunya. Matanya kini tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah berada di depannya. Hinata memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Naruto. Kulit tan yang di terpa sinar matahari, rambut yang melambai di terpa angin, mata sebiru lautan, hidung mancung, bibit tipis, dan coretan di pipinya yang menambah kesan manis di wajahnya. Dan senyum itu. Indah. Sudut bibir Hinata terangkat. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menepis sesuatu yang bersarang di kepalanya.

'_Oh Kami-sama. Apa yang aku fikirkan? Baka!' _umpat Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto yang melihat tingkah Hinata dari sudut matanya lalu menoleh.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hinata terkejut, Naruto juga ikut terkejut.

"Kau mengagetkanku" kata Naruto.

"Eh, ma-maaf. A-aku melamun tadi" dalam hati Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Naruto ber-oh-ria saja menanggapinya.

"Dobe. Betah banget disini" Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di lihatnya seorang lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam tengah berdiri di samping mereka. Hinata tersenyum.

"Hai Sasuke-kun" sapa Hinata ramah. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kata favoritnya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau kemari Teme?" Tanya Naruto. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir ekor kuda menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke" sapa gadis itu yang bernama Ino Yamanaka. Dia adalah sahabat baik Hinata.

"Yoii Ino" jawab Naruto.

"Hai Ino-chan" jawab Hinata. Jawaban Sasuke tidak usah di tulis juga udah pada tau kan?*plak

"Ano, maaf ya Naruto, Sasuke. Aku mau mengajak Hinata ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku. Tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan buku tebal bersampul merah dengan tulisan "The Lost Tower" kepada ketiga temannya.

"Oh tidak apa-apa Ino. Aku juga akan pergi ke kantin dengan Sasuke" kata Naruto sambil beranjak berdiri. Ino tersenyum lebar.

"Oke. Ayo Hinata"

"E-eh. Tu-tunggu.." tidak memperdulikan Hinata, Ino menyeret Hinata untuk mengikutinya. Naruto dan Sasuke sweatdrop melihat mereka.

"Tidak biasanya kau mendekati gadis lain Dobe. Apa kau ada masalah dengan-"

"Ah Teme, aku lapar. Beli makan yuk" Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah memotong pembicaraan. Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan menurut. Naruto dan Sasuke menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Arena bacot author:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii ! #PLAK PLAK PLAK ToT xD

Bebhe kembali lagi dengan fic pair NaruHina setelah pensiun untuk beberapa bulan. Yah, biasalah. Anak sekolah, banyak tugas. Huft. Bebhe kembali membawa fic abal ini untuk Bebhe persembahkan kepada saudara terbaik Bebhe(catat: saudara bukan sahabat atau teman). Fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saudara Bebhe, dan dari lagu Justin Bieber yaitu "That should be me". Weh.. tuh lagu bikin trenyuh banget setiap ndengerin. Soalnya cucok banget sama kisah cinta Bebhe dan saudara Bebhe ini.

Tapi maap kalo chapter kali ini masih terlalu pendek di tambah NaruHinanya belum keliatan. Trus Hinatanya masih terasa out of character yak. Soalnya mengikuti alur xD

Chapter berikutnya Bebhe usahakan agak panjangan(kalo buatnya gak malem lagi). Umm.. tergantung Review sih*nyogok xD

Jadi review, fav, atau follow after read ya, biar Bebhe tambah semangat bikun kelanjutan ficnya :D

Kritik dan saran dari kalian sangat berimbas pada pembuatan fic Bebhe ini. Ceritanya seru loh pokoknya*jieh.. nyogok lagi xD

Umm.. mungkin cuma itu aja deh ceramah dari Bebhe xD

Nanti kepanjangan muntah xD

Oke.. see you next chapter ^^

Review, fav, or follow please ^^b


	2. Chapter 2

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), inspirited by Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB.**

**Note: Fic ini Bebhe buat untuk saudara terbaik Bebhe, Diah Putri Larasati, untuk mengobati rasa galaunya dengan memflashback cerita masa lalunya*bukannya malah bikin tambah galau ya? Haha. Tapi karna dia setuju" aja, jadi Bebhe buat deh fic ini. Okeh. Semoga dia dan readers semua suka sama fic abal saya ini ^^b**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

Setelah hari itu, Naruto dan Hinata mulai sering berkomunikasi. Naruto sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan Hinata, dan Hinata juga sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto. Mereka malah duduk berjejeran sekarang. Beri pujian kepada Naruto yang telah menyeret paksa Kiba, yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Hinata untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya. Alhasil sekarang Naruto duduk di sebelah kanan Hinata, dan Kiba duduk di bangku paling pojok kanan.

Saat ini Naruto dan Hinata tengah duduk berjejeran di bangku Hinata. Naruto memang sengaja menggeser kursinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Naruto sedang meminta bantuan kepada Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas bahasa Indonesianya.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau sudah paham Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara lembut seperti biasa. Sementara Naruto hanya diam memandang soal-soal di depannya. Merasa belum mendapat jawaban, Hinata mencoba mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Naruto-kun? Bagaimana?" Naruto menghela nafas lalu melipat kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala.

"Hahh~ Aku sudah malas Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya." Kata Naruto dengan santainya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang Naruto.

"Lalu, akan kau apakan tugas ini? Bukankah ini harus di kumpulkan besok? Dan kau belum mengerjakannya sama sekali" tukas Hinata sambil menunjuk lembaran soal di depannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan tersenyum. Hinata sedikit menggeser kursinya dari sebelah Naruto.

"Yakk! Jangan memandangku dengan senyuman seperti itu Naruto-kun. Katakan saja apa maumu?" Naruto nyengir melihat reaksi Hinata. Sementara Hinata bergidik ngeri melihat wajah Naruto(yang menurutnya itu sangat mengerikan sekaligus ingin membuatnya muntah). Naruto mengambil lembaran soal di depannya lalu memberikannya kepada Hinata.

"Tolong kerjakan tugasku ini ya Hinata-chan~" kata Naruto dengan nada yang di buat manja. Hinata langsung jawdrop melihatnya. Hinata mengambil kertas yang di berikan Naruto lalu meletakkannya di mejanya. Hinata lalu ganti menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa ini Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil membolak balik buku tebal yang baru saja di berikan Hinata. Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Itu upah kau menyuruhku mengerjakan tugasmu. Sekarang rangkum bab pertama sampai bab empat pada buku itu" Spontan Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Nani? Ternyata semua ini tidak gratis? Uh, dasar kau ini" Hinata terkikik pelan melihat Naruto yang protes padanya.

"Sudah cepat kerjakan. Kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, aku juga tidak mau membantumu" kata Hinata yang terlihat memulai mengerjakan soal-soal milik Naruto. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya, lalu tersenyum tipis. Naruto mulai membuka buku catatan Hinata dan buku Farmakognosi yang akan di rangkumnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat mau tidak mau sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Kembali di alihkan pandangannya pada soal di depannya.

Naruto dan Hinata pun bekerja sama(?) mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Tiba-tiba ide jahil terlintas di otak jahil Naruto. Naruto menghentikan pekerjaannya lalu membuka halaman tengah buku catatan Hinata. Sambil terkikik Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di lembar tengah buku Hinata. Mendengar Naruto terkikik sendiri, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto. Di lihatnya Naruto sedang menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya. Dan untung tulisan Naruto cukup jelas untuk bisa di baca.

'_Hyuuga Hinata, SADAKO DOLL not cute'_

Hinata langsung menggembungkan pipinya melihat apa yang di lakukan Naruto, tapi Hinata memilih untuk diam saja dan gantian membuka lembar tengah buku tulis Naruto. Hinata menahan tawa karena merasa berhasil membalaskan perbuatan Naruto padanya.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bergulat dengan tugas masing-masing, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang membutuhkan bahan bakar agar bisa berfikir di pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Haah~ Bahuku sakit sekali," kata Naruto sambil memijat bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Hinata tertawa pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Itu belum seberapa. Kau tau, memikirkan soal-soalmu lebih melelahkan daripada menulis rangkuman satu buku," kata Hinata sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya.

"Hehehe. Kau kan anak pandai Hinata. Jadi kau tidak masalah dengan semua soal seperti itu. Sedangkan aku? Aku kan anaknya bodoh" kata Naruto memelas sambil mengaduk jus jeruk miliknya. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hahh~ Kau itu kebanyakan modus. Bilang saja kau malas belajar," kata Hinata sambil membersihkan mulutnya yang belepotan dengan kuah bakso.

TUK!

"Aww! Yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun," Hinata meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang baru saja mendapat sentilan dari Naruto. Naruto nyengir melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Biar bagaimanapun, arigatou Hinata," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG!

Hinata merasakan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas. Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Hei Hinata. kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas?" kata-kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Hah? Oh ya, tunggu aku Naruto-kun," Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan disusul oleh Hinata yang duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Hinata terlihat masih mengatur nafasnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melirik Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian Kurenai-sensei yang mengajar Biologi di kelas Naruto datang.

"Maaf karena sensei sedikit terlambat. Ada pekerjaan yang harus segera di serahkan kepada kepala sekolah. Sekarang siapkan kertas dan bolpoin kalian, kita pre-test," kata Kurenai-sensei yang langsung di sambut dengan teriakan histeris semua siswa XI-Farmasi 1.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali sih, sensei?" kata Kiba dengan keras dari tempat duduknya.

"Iya, kami bahkan belum belajar," sahut Chouji yang duduk di samping Kiba.

"Hah~ Mendokusai," yah kalian tau ini siapa. Shikamaru yang menguap sambil menyobek lembaran tengah buku tulisnya.

Sementara Naruto mencari-cari bolpoinnya dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu.

"Aduh~ Kenapa disaat seperti ini malah hilang sih?" gerutu Naruto entah pada siapa. Naruto melihat sesuatu terselip di halaman tengah buku bersampul hijau yang baru saja di pakai Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto membuka halaman tengah buku itu. Ternyata benda yang terselip di dalamnya adalah bolpoinnya. Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah tulisan yang tidak asing baginya.

'_Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga is Best Friend…..…NOT FOREVER'_

"Nde?" kata Naruto pelan. Naruto lalu melirik Hinata yang tengah duduk menopang dagu di sampingnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya. Di arahkan pandangannya pada tulisan di depannya.

'Dasar Sadako jelek,' kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto kemudian tersenyum. Senyum yang tak dapat di artikan oleh siapapun.

Tidak di sadari oleh Naruto, sejak tadi Hinata memperhatikannya dalam diam. Hinata melihat Naruto yang menemukan tulisannya lalu tersenyum tanpa arti.

DEG!

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menjalar di wajahnya kembali. Jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang seperti waktu di kantin tadi. Hinata mengelus dadanya pelan.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan jantungku. Ini mengganggu sekali. Apa yang salah dengan senyuman Naruto-kun,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata lalu segera menepis semua prasangka yang bersarang di otaknya. Di fokuskannya pandangannya pada soal-soal yang sedang di tuliskan Kurenai-sensei di papan tulis.

'Semoga saja perasaan ini salah,'

_KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGG…._

Bel KHS berbunyi, tanda pelajaran hari itu telah usai. Semua siswa berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah. Hinata berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepedanya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang menepuk bahu kanannya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu kembali berjalan. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang kembali menepuk bahu kirinya. Hinata segera menoleh ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapapun. Hinata menghela nafas. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kembali,

"Hei,"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

BRUK!

Hinata jatuh terduduk karena saking terkejutnya. Hinata mendengar seseorang tertawa di depannya. Hinata lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Hinata berdiri dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun. Kau berniat menakut-nakutiku?" kata Hinata sedikit kesal. Sementara Naruto masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Hinata yang ketakutan karenanya.

"Hentikan! Itu tidak lucu tau" kata Hinata sedikit menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Naruto memegang perutnya dan mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Hmmmfff.. Gomennasai. Aku hanya bercanda Hinata. Tapi kau lucu sekali saat ketakutan seperti itu. Muahahahaha.." Hinata menggenggam kuat tangannya.

"Itu tidak lucu!" Hinata lalu berjalan melewati Naruto dengan sedikit menabraknya. Hinata cepat-cepat mengambil sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya dengan cepat.

"Hei Hinata. Kau marah padaku?" Naruto berlari mengerjar Hinata yang hampir mendekati pintu gerbang. Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan semakin mempercepat ayunan sepedanya.

"Hinata," Naruto mencoba memanggil Hinata, tetapi semuanya sia-sia. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang dan melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"Hahh~ Dia marah padaku ya? Memangnya aku salah mengajaknya bercanda?" gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba nada SMS dari ponsel Naruto berbunyi. Naruto merogoh sakunya mengambil ponselnya. Di lihatnya nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Naruto lalu menekan tombol 'Open' di keypad ponselnya.

_From: Sakura-hime_

_Subject: Hai Naruto-kun. Apa kau sibuk hari ini? Aku merindukanmu. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu berfikir sejenak sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Naruto lalu menekan tombol 'Send'. Naruto melihat ke depan dan Hinata sudah idak terlihat lagi. Naruto lalu kembali ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil motornya.

Sementara tidak di sadari oleh Naruto ataupun Hinata, seseorang mengawasi mereka berdua sejak tadi.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh. Mau kapan dia terus seperti itu." Bayangan seseorang itu pun lalu menghilang.

_**FLASBACK OFF**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Di tutupnya buku bersampul hijau yang tengah di pegangnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang warnaya mulai berubah menjadi oranye cerah. Warna yang semakin mengingatkannya kepada teman lamanya. Yah, hanya teman lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Arena bacot author:

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! #PLAK PLAK PLAK ToT xD

Duhh.. Maaf ya untuk readers sekalian(?) karena apdet(?) chapter ini lama. Abisnya Bebhe lagi sibuk-sibuknya bahkan sampai laptop Bebhe aku duain ToT #nangis ampe' cantik xD

Okelah nggak penting. Yang penting makasih banget untuk semua yang udah mau ripiuw, fav, ato follow fic Bebhe ini. Bebhe janji bakalan update chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat karena ada libur 4 hari #yey! Akan Bebhe luangin waktu untuk nulis kelanjutan fic ini. Bebhe jadi semakin semangat karena saudara Bebhe suka sama fic ini yang memang Bebhe persembahkan untuknya.

Tapi syaratnya ya seperti biasa. Kalo banyak yang review ya lanjot, kalo dikit ya tetep lanjot xD

Ne, Bebhe mau bales ripiuw dulu yak xD

**Gyuururu-kun :: **makasih buat sarannya. Bebhe fikir itu terlalu typo jadi Bebhe kurangin xD Soalnya dulu ada yang bilang kalo di kasih seperti itu kesannya jadi kebanyakan typo, but Bebhe terima saran dari Gyu-san dengan senang hati. And untuk Hinata yang OOC, emang Bebhe buat gitu, tapi tenang aja. Nggak ngurangin daya tariknya(?) kok. Arigatou n' revieuw lagi ya ^^b

**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi :: **iya ini udah update :D reviuw lagi tong kilap nyakk xD

**Diane Ungu :: **oke ini udah update, review lagi biar lebih kilat lagi update-nya :D arigatou ^^b

**Hanazonorin444 :: ** mmm, tentang Naruto udh punya pacar apa belum, ikuti terus deh critanya :D soal Hinata OOC, emang Bebhe buat gitu. Tapi Bebhe usahain nggak bikin Hinatanya aneh kok. Arigatou, review lagi ya ^^b

Umm.. mungkin cuma itu aja deh ceramah dari Bebhe xD

Nanti kebanyakan overdosis xD

Oke.. see you next chapter ^^

Review, fav, or follow please ^^b


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas pelan. Di tutupnya buku bersampul hijau yang tengah di pegangnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang warnaya mulai berubah menjadi oranye cerah. Warna yang semakin mengingatkannya kepada teman lamanya. Yah, hanya teman lama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), inspirited by Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB.**

**Note: Fic ini Bebhe buat untuk saudara terbaik Bebhe, Diah Putri Larasati, untuk mengobati rasa galaunya dengan memflashback cerita masa lalunya*bukannya malah bikin tambah galau ya? Haha. Tapi karna dia setuju" aja, jadi Bebhe buat deh fic ini. Okeh. Semoga dia dan readers semua suka sama fic abal saya ini ^^b**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Matanya terasa semakin memanas saat ini, dan semakin dirinya mengingat sosok Naruto, hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Itu sangat menyesakkan bagi Hinata. namun apa daya. Sebagaimanapun sakit yang di rasakan Hinata saat ini, seberapa besarnya rindu yang dia pendam saat ini. Naruto tak akan pernah merasakannya. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat merindukan sosok pemuda berambut blondie itu. Hinata merindukan wajahnya, matanya, senyumnya, suaranya, tawanya, semua tingkah konyolnya, semua hal yang bisa membuatnya tertawa, bahkan Hinata rindu bagaimana Naruto membuatnya marah seperti saat itu. Hinata kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang di pegangnya sedari tadi. Dengan sekuat hati(?) Hinata membuka kembali lembar demi lembar pada buku itu. Tiba-tiba secarik kertas jatuh dari buku tersebut. Hinata melihat ke bawah lalu mengambil kertas yang terjatuh di samping kakinya tersebut. Kertas itu tidak asing bagi Hinata. Hinata membuka kertas yang di lipat menjadi dua tersebut, lalu menemukan sebuah tulisan yang berukuran sangat kecil di pojok kertas tersebut. Sudut bibir Hinata terangkat sekilas lalu kembali datar. Hinata menggenggam tangan kanannya di depan dada. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya.

Itu karena, kertas itulah, puncak permasalahan dari kisah cinta Hinata. Hinata menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tempat ia duduk. Di tatapnya lekat-lekat tulisan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut. Memory menyakitkan kembali berputar di kepalanya.

'_Kamu marah? Kenapa kamu marah? Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi aku tidak salah kan?,'_

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Pagi itu Hinata malas untuk bangun. Meski sudah beberapa kali adiknya meneriaki dari luar kamarnya, Hinata tetap tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa tidak bersemangat sekali pergi ke sekolah.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan buka pintunya. Nee-chan harus sekolah. Nee-chan~" teriak Hanabi Hyuuga, adik kandung dari Hinata. Bukannya menjawab teriakan-teriakan adiknya yang makin cetar membahana badai tanah longsor gempa tsunami#plak# Hinata malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone seorang pria dari balik pintu kamar Hinata.

"Ada apa Hanabi? Kenapa dari tadi teriak-teriak sih?," Hinata samar-samar mendengar suara pria itu.

'Hah~ Neji-nii-san. Kenapa menyusul kesini,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Hinata lalu mau tidak mau perlahan turun dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyalakan shower agar dikira sedang mandi oleh kakak sepupunya, Neji Hyuuga.

"Hinata-nee belum keluar dari tadi Neji-nii. Sebenarnya sedang apa sih dia itu?" gerutu Hanabi sambil memaksa membuka kenop pintu kamar Hinata. Neji lalu mendekatkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Hinata. Neji mendengar suara shower dari dalam kamar Hinata.

"Hinata sedang mandi. Jadi kita tunggu di bawah saja Hanabi." Kata Neji sambil menggandeng tangan adik sepupunya yang masih memasang wajah cemberut itu. Hanabi hanya menggerutu tidak jelas.

Sementara di dalam, Hinata merasa lega karena Neji dan Hanabi sudah pergi. Hinata bergegas mandi, lalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Meskipun dia malas pergi ke sekolah hari ini, mau tidak mau Hinata harus pergi jika masih ingin selamat dari amukan kakak sepupunya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya dengan tidak bersemangat. Sejak kemarin moodnya rusak karena ulah si anak rubah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata masih merasa kesal dengan Naruto, sampai-sampai dia tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah hari itu. Hinata lalu tersentak sejenak.

'Tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi bad mood cuma gara-gara Naruto-kun. Aarggghhhh! Apa yang salah denganku sih sejak kemarin. Sungguh ini sangat merepotkan." Batin Hinata frustasi.

Tidak disadari, sekolah Hinata sudah terlihat. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Tiba-tiba sebuah motor sport berwarna merah melintas di samping Hinata. Semula Hinata hanya memandang motor tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Namun kemudian Hinata membulatkan matanya dan mencoba melihat motor yang baru saja melewatinya, khususnya adalah orang yang ada di atas motor tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki yang taka sing bagi dirinya, dan juga….

SEORANG WANITA yang berada di belakangnya. Hinata yakin sekali jika itu tadi adalah Naruto. karena motor dan helm yang ia kenakan sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. dan juga seragam yang di kenakan, sama dengan seragam pria untuk sekolah Hinata. Lantas siapa wanita yang berada di belakang Naruto tadi? Di tambah wanita itu memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Di lihat dari seragamnya, kelihatannya dia dari sekolah lain. Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba memutar otak memikirkan apa yang baru saja di lihatnya.

'Naruto-kun…..bersama…..seorang gadis,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Spontan hati Hinata mencelos. Hinata langsung tambah lesu saat itu. Hinata menepuk-nepuk dadanya,

'Hei, apa yang terjadi denganku. Apa salahnya jika Naruto bersama gadis lain?gadis lain? Yak! Kau bahkan belum menjadi miliknya, kenapa kau menyebut kau gadisnya. Sadarlah Hinata, sadarlah bodoh!' umpat Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang kelasnya. Kelas XI Farmasi- 1. Hinata memandang ruang kelasnya dengan bosan. Hinata masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian yang di lihatnya pagi tadi.

'Kami-sama. Kenapa aku terus-terusan mengingat hal itu sih,' gerutu Hinata dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu Hinata. Kau menghalangi jalanku," Hinata langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Di dapatinya seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sepunggung dengan mulut yang sengaja dibuat mengerucut.

"Oh, gomen Sakura-chan. Masuklah," kata Hinata menunduk sambil bergeser satu langkah dari depan pintu. Sakura Haruno, adalah teman Hinata dan juga Ino sejak kecil. Mereka sering bermain bersama dejak mereka masih bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini?," Tanya Sakura lembut. Hinata hanya menggeleng lalu masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura semakin bingung dengan sikap Hinata pagi itu.

"Kenapa sih dia itu. Mungkin si Ino-pig tau sesuatu," Sakura lalu ikut masuk ke dalam kelas menyusul Hinata. Di lihatnya Hinata sedang memasangkan headphone ke telinganya, lalu mulai menyetel lagu pada MP3 miliknya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya yang tak biasa itu, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ohayou minna~ Wah, ternyata masih jam segini ya. Hahaha, aku berangkat terlalu pagi," Suara menggelegar(?) milik seorang pemuda berambut pirang menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas XI Farmasi-1.

"Oi, Naruto. Tumben kau datang sepagi ini. Ini masih jam tujuh kurang sepuluh. Mimpi apa kau semalam," ledek salah seorang teman Naruto yang sedang memakan keripik kentang, Chouji.

"Iya. Ini rekor keduamu. Apa kau mengantar pacarmu lagi?" kata seorang pria dengan lambing segitiga di kedua pipinya, Kiba.

DEG!

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh kembali di hatinya. Rasanya menusuk sekali. Meskipun dia sekarang menyetel lagu dengan volume keras, tapi dia masih bisa mendengar suara teman-temannya. Termasuk suara Kiba yang mengatakan tentang PACAR. Hinata mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan bersikap seolah-olah tidak mendengar apapun.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba, lalu melirik Hinata sekilas. Naruto mengehela nafas, merasa lega karena ternyata Hinata sedang memakai headphone.

"Yah, begitulah," jawab Naruto singkat yang di sambut riuh sindiran dari teman-temannya.

Hati Hinata terasa panas saat itu, tangannya menggenggam kuat MP3 miliknya. Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri dan terus menyalahkan jantung dan hatinya, yang terus-terusan berlomba untuk menyakitinya dari dalam. Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

Hinata merasakan seseorang berada di sampingnya. Dan benar saja, saat Hinata menoleh, Hinata langsung di kejutkan oleh sebuah wajah yang berada sangat dekat di depannya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak dua inchi. Mata Hinata membulat seketika dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menopang dagunyaseraya tersenyum manis. Hinata mengedipkan mata berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan roh-nya yang baru saja melayang entah kemana. Secara refleks Hinata langsung menjauhkan kursinya dari depan Naruto. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

Melihat wajah Naruto sedekat itu membuat jantungnya serasa mau copot dari singgasananya.

'Apa dia mau membunuhku, eh?' kata Hinata dalam hati. Tiba-tiba terlintas di ingatan Hinata kejadian tadi pagi dan kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Kiba. Hati Hinata langsung mencelos lagi. Hinata segera beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang terbengong-bengong melihatnya dari belakang.

"Hei Hinata, kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto dari tempat duduknya. Tetapi Hinata tidak menggubris sama sekali. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Hah~ Apakah Hinata benar-benar marah? Ayolah, itu hanya bercanda. Kenapa sampai segitunya sih," kata Naruto frustasi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih Naruto," Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya menjambaki rambutnya sendiri, lalu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Oh, Sakura. Maksudmu Hinata?" Sakura hanya mengangguk.

"Hah~ Kelihatannya Hinata marah padaku karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi sungguh aku hanya bercanda," Sakura mengangguk lalu duduk di tempat duduk Hinata.

"Memangnya kemarin kenapa? Kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya ya?" Sakura memasang wajah horrornya. Naruto sedikit menjauh dari depan Sakura.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya menakut-nakutinya kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Tapi itu hanya bercanda. Masa hanya dengan hal seperti itu Hinata marah sampai sebegitunya sih" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Sakura langsung memukul kepala kuning Naruto.

"Baka! Itu yang namanya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau tau kan kalau Hinata itu penakut, kenapa masih saja kau kerjain sih?," kata Sakura dengan nada kesal. Kini dirinya sedang berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto.

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Sakit tau! Tapi aku kan hanya bercanda Sakura," kata Naruto membela diri. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sakura jadi semakin bingung. Sakura sangat mengenal Hinata. Hinata adalah anak yang pemaaf. Meskipun dirinya di takut-takuti, Hinata akan tetap memaafkan orang itu dan bersikap biasa lagi dengan orang yang baru saja menjahilinya. Tetapi kenapa Hinata tidak mau memaafkan Naruto? Kenapa Hinata bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Sakura frustasi. Sakura mengacak rambutnya. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu

"Heh Naruto," panggil Sakura dengan suara pelan. Yang di panggil hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat 'Apa?'. Sakura sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Memangnya Hinata tidak tau jika kau sudah punya pacar sejak lama?," Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dirinya bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaaan seperti itu. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hinata yang sedang marah. Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pernah memberitahunya, dan dia juga belum tau. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" Sakura kembali duduk lalu menghela nafas.

'Apa mungkin Hinata suka pada Naruto? Dan apa mungkin Hinata tadi mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Kiba?' batin Sakura terus bertanya-tanya

"Hei Sakura. Hei pink!"

"Ah ya! Kenapa kau berteriak selagi aku di depanmu baka!" bentak Sakura. Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tetap melamun. Huh!" gerutu Naruto. Sakura hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Aku rasa aku harus menanyakannya pada Hinata. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang butuh bantuan' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Oh, itu Hinata kembali." Kata Sakura sambil memandang ke arah pintu.

"Ya sudah, ajak dia baikan ne?" Sakura lalu meninggalkan tempat duduk Hinata. Naruto hanya melirik Hinata dari tempat duduknya. Hinata tetap seperti tadi pagi, tidak bersemangat dan pucat.

'Apa dia sakit ya?' kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto merasa bosan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Suzune. Diam-diam Naruto melirik Hinata yang berada di sampingnya. Hinata tengah menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan penjelasan yang di sampaikan oleh Suzune. Mata Naruto terlihat sendu memandang Hinata. Berulang kali Naruto mengehela nafas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benak Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang sedang melihat ke depan saat ini, namun fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Hinata tetap terbayang-bayang dengan sosok gadis yang dibonceng oleh Naruto, dan perkataan Kiba.

'_Apa kau mengantar pacarmu lagi?' ' Ya, Begitulah'_

Hanya dua kata, tapi mampu membuat Hinata frustasi dalam diam. Hinata tidak tau, kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar percakapan kedua temannya itu. Hinata merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Hinata kembali menghela nafas.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang menabrak lengannya yang di pakainya untuk menopang dagunya. Hinata mendapati secarik kertas yang di lipat dua. Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melihat ke arah Naruto. Dan dugaan jika itu dari Naruto ternyata benar. Hinata melihat Naruto mengisyaratkan dirinya agar mengambil kertas itu dengan matanya. Mau tidak mau Hinata mengambil kertas itu lalu membukanya. Hinata mendapati sebuah tulisan yang sangat kecil di pojok kertas itu.

'_Kamu marah? Kenapa kamu marah? Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi aku tidak salah kan?,'_

Hinata tersenyum kecut setelah membaca tulisan dari Naruto untuknya.

'Jadi Naruto-kun mengira jika aku marah karena kejadian kemarin? Dia itu nggak peka atau memang terlalu bodoh sih? Jadi dia tidak tau jika tadi dia melewatiku saat berangkat sekolah? Bahkan dia juga tidak minta maaf.' Gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata tidak membalas surat(?) dari Naruto, melainkan melipatnya kembali dan memasukkannya di dalam kotak pensilnya. Hinata kembali bersandiwara mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan mencoba pasrah saja dengan perilaku Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

'Apa dia melihatku tadi saat aku bersama-'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC dulu ya….**_

Arena bacot author:

Yare-yare ^o^/

Akhirnya chapter ketiga ini bisa update juga. Gimana ? udah kilat belum? xD

Bebhe pake sistim SKS loh buat chapter ini. Sistem Kebut Sejam *pamer xD

Jadi Bebhe minta maaf kalo ada penulisan kata yang salah, karena diburu batre laptop habis xD

Penasaran kan dengan kelanjutan ceritanya? Penasaran kan siapa wanita yang di bonceng Naruto? Penasaran juga kan dengan perasaan Hinata?

Makanya review yang banyak biar Bebhe update kilat lagi untuk kelanjutan ceritanya *nyogok xD

Okelah, Bebhe mau bales ripiuw dulu yak..

**Sanosuke-kun :: **haha, okeoke. Amin dah. Moga UN'nya lancar and senpai bisa lulus ^^ Fighting yak :D

**Oryko Hyuuzu :: **Haha. Gimana ? udah kilat belum update-nya :D

WAAA! Ampun~ Bebhe masih terlalu cantik untuk di bunuh xD

Udah di todong masalah ending xD Ory-san liat saja sendiri deh bagaimana akhirnya. Makanya ripiuw lagi yak :D

**Izkaa Iovnh :: **Umm.. siapa ya? Kita lihat aja deh nanti. Itu bukan Sakura kok :D makanya ikuti terus ya.. di tunggu ripiuwnya lagi ^^b arigatou~

**LavenderSun :: **haha, ini udh apdet xD

Kenapa Hinata nulis Not Forever? karena itu buat candaan gitu loh? Masak nggak paham sih xD review lagi yak ^^

Oce deh, sampai jumpa di next chapter. Mata ashita minna~

Muahmuahmuah :* #PLAK xD


	4. Chapter 4

Cintailah hati yang telah tulus mencintaimu. Karena cinta yang tulus tidak akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Meskipun nantinya kamu merasa telah menemukan hati yang tulus mencintaimu, namun sesungguhnya itu tak sebanding dengan ketulusan orang pertama yang memberimu cinta.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruSaku**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB.**

**Note: Fic ini Bebhe buat untuk saudara terbaik Bebhe, Diah Putri Larasati, untuk mengobati rasa galaunya dengan memflashback cerita masa lalunya*bukannya malah bikin tambah galau ya? Haha. Tapi karna dia setuju" aja, jadi Bebhe buat deh fic ini. Okeh. Semoga dia dan readers semua suka sama fic abal saya ini ^^b**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

Setelah kejadian surat menyurat antar Naruto dan Hinata, Naruto merasa sangat kesepian sekarang. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto menjadi tidak semangat dalam menjalani aktifitas sehari-harinya. Sudah seminggu Hinata mendiamkan Naruto. Naruto sangat frustasi melihat sikap Hinata akhir-akhir ini. berfikir sampai berapa kalipun Naruto tidak mendapatkan cara agar Hinata mau berbicara kepada Naruto lagi Sementara Naruto bingung dengan sikap Hinata terhadapnya, Hinata malah bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya menganggap Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya, dan tidak ada di kelasnya. Karena hanya hal itu yang dapat Hinata lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya.

Karena setiap melihat Naruto, Hinata selalu teringat dengan gadis yang bersama Naruto waktu itu. Menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Naruto dan Hinata, Sakura sebagai teman dari keduanya, merasa risih juga melihat kejadian ini. Sakura hanya bisa memandang Hinata dan Naruto dari belakang dengan tatapan sendu. Terutama kepada Naruto.

'Apakah sebesar ini imbas dari kejadian waktu itu? Kenapa urusannya menjadi semakin rumit saja sihh? Naruto no baka!' batin Sakura frustasi. Sakura melihat Hinata yang hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

'Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengatakan ini.' Sakura beranjak berdiri dari kursinya.

"Hinata! Tunggu aku," teriak Sakura dari bangkunya. Merasa di panggil, Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sakura dapat melihat senyum tipis Hinata yang sudah belakangan ini menghilang. Sakura segera menyusul Hinata. Sakura melirik Naruto yang sedang asik melamun sendiri, tapi Sakura dapat melihat jika sekarang Naruto sedang mendengarkan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata?," Hinata hanya menunjukkan dua buku tebal di tangannya kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Memang Hinata belakangan ini tidak banyak bicara.

"Oh, mau ke perpustakaan. Ya sudah ayo, aku ikut ya Hinata," pinta Sakura dengan melemparkan(?) cengiran khasnya. Hinata hanya mengangguk. Sakura dan Hinata pun berjalan bersama menuju perpustakaan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan perasaan campur aduk dan raut wajah yang berantakan lebih dari sebuah kapal pecah#ngeh

.

.

.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang sedang memilih buku di sampingnya setelah selesai mengembalikan buku yang di pinjamnya minggu lalu. Sakura memantapkan untuk mengatakan semuanya kepada Hinata hari ini. Karena Sakura tidak tahan melihat kedua sahabatnya terus-terusan seperti itu. Terlebih lagi Sakura kasihan kepada Naruto, yang menjadi korban kesalahpahaman (menurutnya).

Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk memantapkan hatinya. Sakura melihat Hinata yang sedang mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Sakura ikut duduk di samping Hinata dengan membawa satu buah buku tipis yang di ambilnya asal.

"Uhm, Hinata. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya membaca buku, lalu mendongak menatap Sakura. Hinata lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Eee… Kenapa kau dan…. Naruto akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak baik?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada takut-takut. Sakura dapat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang langsung berubah drastis. Andaikan ini adalah sebuah komik, pasti sudah ada mendung dan petir dibelakang Hinata.

"Ee, kalau masih tidak mau bercerita tidak apa-apa kok Hinata. Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan." Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah memotong perkataan Sakura. Hinata tersenyum pahit, Sakura menjadi semakin tidak enak melihat Hinata yang terlihat semakin tersakiti karena pertanyaannya. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku rasa hatiku ini butuh reparasi." Sakura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata. Sakura melihat Hinata tertawa pelan, lalu tatapannya menjadi sendu kembali. Sakura memilih untuk diam dan menunggu kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya.

"Tapi, saat aku bersama Naruto-kun, saat aku bercanda dengannya, seringkali aku merasakan hal yang aneh dengan hatiku ini. Aku merasa sangat senang, oh bukan, mungkin lebih dari senang. Dan kadang-kadang jantungku juga berdegup kencang saat melihat senyumnya. Haha. Mungkin aku sudah gila." Hening sesaat. Sakura menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita Hinata. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun di jalan. Tapi dia tidak melihatku. Aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis yang memakai seragam sama seperti di sekolah kita."

Sakura manggut-manggut saja.

'Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti dengan permasalahan mereka,' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Dan hari itu adalah hari setelah Naruto-kun menjahiliku. Memang paginya aku menjadi bad mood gara-gara dia. Tapi di saat mood-ku mulai membaik, aku malah melihatnya…bersama gadis lain. Setelah kejadian itu, aku jadi bersikap aneh kepada Naruto-kun. Padahal menurutku dia juga tidak salah," Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Apa mungkin aku sudah gila?" katanya dengan tampang polos. Sakura masih diam, dia merasa jika Hinata belum selesai meluapkan isi hatinya. Dan benar saja, Hinata masih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi setelah melihatnya pagi itu, hatiku rasanya aneh sekali. Seperti di tusuk dengan pedang dari dalam. Dan aku kadang menjadi galau sendiri jika mengingat ini. Apa yang salah denganku?" Sakura tersenyum menanggapi cerita Hinata. Sakura mengacak poni Hinata sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dasar anak ini. Apa kau tidak mengerti apa arti dari semua rasamu itu Hinata?" Hinata hanya menggeleng. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Sakura hanya memaklumi saja, karena Sakura sudah memahami bagaimana Hinata. Hinata memang belum pernah bergaul dengan laki-laki sedekat dia bergaul dengan Naruto. Dan setiap hari yang ada di fikirannya hanya pelajaran, hiburannya pun hanya MP3 yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Sakura tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Oh Kami-sama. Hinata. Tau tidak, kau itu menyukai Naruto," spontan Hinata langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Hah? A-aku..me-menyukai…Na-Naruto-kun katamu?" kata Hinata tidak percaya. Sakura mengangguk mantab.

"Ya, itu artinya kau telah jatuh cinta padanya Hinata?" Sakura nyengir bangga(?)

"A-apa? Ja-jatuh ci-cinta?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tetap tersenyum. Namun senyumnya menghilang karena kembali melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Nani ga arimasuka?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku rasa perasaan ini salah Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar. Jadi aku tidak berhak menyukainya." Kata Hinata melemas. Sakura menggeleng.

'Mungkin sudah waktunya aku katakan.' kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Hinata." panggil Sakura pelan. Hinata mendongak untuk menatap sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Hinata, aku rasa kau salah paham. Naruto yang sekarang sedang dalam masa move on," jelas Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura mengerti jika Hinata tidak paham tentang kata-katanya tadi.

"Naruto itu….mantan kekasihku," Mata Hinata langsung membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan Sakura barusan."

"A-apa?" kata Hinata tidak percaya.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu.

"Setahun yang lalu…."

_**FLASHBACK**_ (wah jadi flashback dalam flashback dong xD)

Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah duduk di kursi cafe yang dekat dengan jendela, bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang duduk di depannya. Hanya keheningan yang ada di antara keduanya. Sudah setengah jam mereka duduk disana dan belum ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tidak tahan dengan suasana yang sangat dingin, gadis itu pun mengawali pembicaraan.

"Jadi Naruto… Untuk apa kau memanggilku kesini. Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?" Laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu hanya diam, dan hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Sedih, kecewa, frustasi, dan rasa ingin menangis bercampur jadi satu dalam hati Naruto.

"Sakura. Aku mohon. Aku-"

"Naruto, hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas bukan?" potong Sakura. Dari suaranya terlihat jika dirinya sedang marah, tetapi juga bercampur kecewa.

"Tapi kau salah paham Sakura,"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu. Kita sudah-"

"Dengarkan aku sekali ini saja Sakura!" kata Naruto dengan sedikit membentak. Sakura langsung diam.

"Maafkan aku Sakura. Tapi kau salah paham. Semua ini bukan keinginanku Sakura. Aku pergi bersamanya karena orang tuaku, dan aku tidak tau jika aku akan di jodohkan dengannya. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura." Jelas Naruto. Sakura hanya diam menanggapi penjelasan Naruto.

"Jadi kumohon. Jangan putuskan aku Sakura." Kali ini pertahanan Sakura jebol. Air matanya keluar membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mencoba menahan semua sakit yang menyiksa dirinya dari dalam.

"Sakura, ku mohon jangan menangis. Jika kau menangis, aku akan semakin tersakiti. Kau tau? Disini adalah aku yang paling tersakiti. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Aku-" Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untu menahan perih di hatinya sekarang. Mencoba untuk tetap tegar, dan tidak menangis di depan Sakura. Karena ia tau jika itu terjadi, maka itu hanya akan menambah beban untuk Sakura.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu Sakura. Aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan seseorang yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai," Dada Sakura semakin sesak mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sampai suara isak Sakura sudah tak terdengar lagi. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto. Senyum terukir di bibir mungilnya. Senyum yang tulus.

"Naruto," kata Sakura lembut. Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku tau, aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku. Aku tau semua itu. Aku percaya kepadamu. Tapi, aku menyadari. Jika aku…..bukanlah gadis pilihan orang tuamu. Orang tuamu sudah memilihkan gadis untukmu. Dan aku percaya….pilihan orang tuamu pasti lebih baik." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Namun senyum Sakura menjadi garam untuk hati Naruto yang terluka. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Naruto. Aku yakin kau bisa. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kita akan terbiasa. Meskipun tidak bersama sebagai kekasih, kita masih bisa berteman kan?" kata Sakura masih dengan senyumnya. Naruto mencengkeram bajunya di bagian dada. Menahan semua rasa sakit, mencoba meredamnya. Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Aku tau kau kaan mengatakan semua itu. Kalau memang ini kemauanmu, akan aku turuti." Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Tapi…." Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Naruto kemudian menatap mata Sakura lebih dalam.

"Melupakanmu… itu hal yang mustahil bagiku Sakura," Sakura membulatkan matanya. Naruto beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura lirih. Naruto berhenti namun tidak menoleh.

"Terima kasih." Hati Naruto semakin teriris mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mau memberi warna dalam kehidupanku dua tahun ini. Terima kasih untuk … Dan satu permintaanku. Aku ingin kau mencintai Shion, melebihi kau mencintaiku." Sakura memandang Naruto dari belakang seraya tersenyum manis. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Hinata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar cerita Sakura. Hinata tidak menyangka jika Naruto dan Sakura pernah berpacaran. Dan Naruto masih memendam rasa pada Sakura. Hati Hinata semakin terasa sakit sekarang. Tapi Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Dan sampai sekarang, Naruto masih belum bisa sepenuhnya move on dariku. Padahal aku sudah mencoba memudahkannya untuk melupakanku dengan aku berpacaran dengan Sasori-senpai. Kau tau, nomor HP tunangannya yang bernama Shion itu saja dinamai dengan namaku. Aku sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk mengganti namaku di kontaknya. Tetapi tidak pernah di dengarkan. Untung saja Shion tidak pernah memegang ponsel Naruto." Hinata hanya diam menanggapinya.

"Tapi, semenjak Naruto mengenalmu. Kau tau? Dia sedikit berubah Hinata," Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Berubah?" Tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

"Yah.. Ini pertanda baik, juga pertanda buruk. Pertanda baiknya, Naruto sudah bisa move on. Pertanda buruknya, aku takut jika perasaan Naruto kepadamu melebihi perasannya pada Shion." Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya. Dia semakin bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan Sakura.

"Ah, sudahlah. Prasangka burukku mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Semuanya bergantung pada Naruto sendiri. Toh, sekarang dia kan sudah dewasa, jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Sakura nyengir setelah mengatakan semua itu.

"Jadi Hinata. Kau sudah tau semuanya kan? Maka dari itu, aku hanya menasehatimu untuk tidak terlalu mengharapkan Naruto. Jaga perasaanmu agar nantinya kau tidak terlalu sakit hati." Hinata mengangguk pelan. Hinata menghela nafas panjang lalu menepuk-nepuk dadanya dua kali.

"Ne, aku akan mencoba berbaikan dengannya. Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan padaku Sakura-chan," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura ikut senang akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto akan segera berbaikan. Setidaknya agar Naruto tidak tambah tersakiti karena kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya, yaitu Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir sekolahnya. Kepalanya terus menunduk, memikirkan semua yang di katakan Sakura kepadanya.

'…_kau itu menyukai Naruto,' 'Ya, itu artinya kau telah jatuh cinta padanya Hinata?'_

Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hinata masih tidak mengerti, kenapa ida bisa menyukai hanya merasa senang berada di dekat Naruto, nyaman jika melihat wajah dan senyumnya, dan juga sakit melihat Naruto bersama gadis lain. Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta? Hinata masih tidak bisa memahami.

'Cinta itu memang rumit dan merepotkan,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Hinata tidak menoleh. Dia tau jika itu pasti Naruto. siapa lagi jika bukan dia yang mau diam-diam mengikuti seorang siswa perempuan yang tidak begitu terkenal di sekolahnya sendiri. Hinata menghela nafas. Kembali ia teringat pada kata-kata Sakura saat mereka di luar perpustakaan.

_**FLASHBACK**_ (lagi?)

"Hinata, segera berbaikanlah dengan Naruto. Naruto terlihat kacau semenjak kau tidak mau berbicara kepadanya. Aku harap kau dan Naruto bisa seperti dulu lagi. Karena saat ini hatinya masih belum baik benar. Jadi akuminta tolong padamu ya Hinata," Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya Hinata. Satu lagi. Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Emm, jika kau dan Naruto nanti sudah baikan. Tolong ya kau ganti name contact milikku di handphone-nya Naruto. Meskipun Shion tidak pernah melihat ponsel Naruto, aku takut jika suatu saat dia akan tau atau orang lain akan tau. Itu akan semakin bahaya untuknya. Kau mau kan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Hinata diam sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mau melakukannya," kata Hinata. Sakura langsung memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Hinata sedikit terkejut tadinya, namun dia tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Hei, senangnya tidak sebegitunya juga kan Sakura-chan?" Sakura lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehehe.. Maaf, kilap kilap," Hinata terkikik geli mendengar perkataan Sakura.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Hinata mengehela nafas panjang, lalu menghentikan merasakan jika orang yang mengikutinya juga berhenti.

'Pasti bisa!' kata Hinata dalam hati untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hinata lalu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dan benar seperti berada di belakangnya adalah Naruto yang sedang salah tingkah melihat dirinya ketahuan mengikuti Hinata. Hinata lalu memutar badannya menjadi menghadap Naruto. Hinata mencoba memasang wajah seperti biasa, tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto. Naruto menunduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Go-gomen Hinata. A-aku tidak berniat untuk menguntitmu." Kata Naruto dengan nada takut-takut. Hinata tersenyum.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata dengan suara lembut yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Naruto terkejut Hinata memanggilnya. Dia fikir Hinata akan meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi. Perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto mendapati Hinata tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun,"

'Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Hinata… Dia meminta maaf padaku? Kenapa?' kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memastikan jika dirinya tadi tidak salah dengar, jika Hinata baru saja meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu Naruto-kun. Aku telah salah paham padamu," Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna kalimatyang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Hinata. Hinata tetap tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Aku juga minta maaf Hinata. Karena aku, kau jadi sebegitunya dan tidak mau berbicara denganku," kata Naruto sambil menunduk.

"Tidak Naruto-kun. Kau tidak salah. Yang paling salah disini adalah aku. Aku tidak tau jika-" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Bingung harus di ucapkan atau tidak.

"Oh, yang penting aku minta maaf atas sikapku padamu akhir-akhir aku ingin kita bisa baikan." Hinata tersenyum manis seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto terpaku sejenak, lalu beralih memandang tangan Hinata yang terulur. Naruto tersenyum, lalu menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Mulai sekarang kita baikan lagi ya Hinata." Naruto tersenyum manis menatap Hinata.

DEG!

Hinata merasakan jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memanas melihat senyuman Naruto. Segera ia melepaskan jabatan tangannya lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Se-sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Langitnya sedikit mendung," Kata Hinata mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan menyusul Hinata. Naruto sangat senang karena Hinata sudah tak lagi marah dengannya. Diam-diam Naruto juga senang bisa melihat senyuman Hinata lagi.

Sementara tidak di ketahui oleh keduanya, seseorang menatap keduanya dengan sendu dari balik tembok. Dia kemudian duduk bersender pada tembok. Mata onyx-nya terlihat layu menatap lantai. Tidak di sadarinya jika di sampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke-kun?" Orang itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Shion?"

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

Arena bacot author !

Yare-yare ^o^/

Bebhe kembali dengan membawa kelanjutan chapter fic jika sedikit terlambat ya. Soalnya Bebhe lagi di sibukin sama lomba dalam rangka Hari Kartini yang mau di laksanin hari Jumat sampai Minggu. Dan Bebhe mungkin baru bisa ngepost kelanjutan chapter fic ini hari Senin atau Selasa. Jadi sekalian pamit yak xD #jangan ada yang kangen *PLAK xD

Bebhe juga minta doanya kepada readers, supaya Bebhe bisa memperoleh hasil yang memuaskan di lomba nanti. Bebhe nggak harap bisa pulang bawa piala, tapi yang Bebhe harap Bebhe bisa masuk SemiFinal and pulang dengan selamat #kaya' mo ngapain xD Toh kalo bisa masuk Final trus menang, juga nggak papa xD #modus

Bebhe buat fic ini juga SKS, soalnya baru latian and capek banget. Ini aja udah Bebhe ulang dua kali buatnya. Soalnya cerita yang kemarin agak salah dari real story katanya. Jadi harus Bebhe benahin, and ini hasilnya XD

Gomen ne kalo masih acak-acakan, soalnya Bebhe capek. Ini aja udah bela-belain buat demi readersyang udah mau setia nunggu (bungkuk hormat) ^^ Pengennya cepet tidur and pengen cepet pagi, cepet lomba, maen, menang ato kalah, udah, trus pulang, tidur lagi xD

Ne, untuk chapter kali ini, mungkin sudah menjawab semua kebingungan tentang siapa pacar Naruto, dan kenapa bukan Sakura? Sudah jelas belum? xD Maaf jika kebanyakan flashback, soalnya ceritanya memang flashback kisah nyata dari saudara Bebhe :D

Bebhe minta maaaf jika readers kurang puas ato ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di chapter ini.

Maaf juga nggak bisa bales review, soalnya Bebhe lagi nggak ada pulsa modem. Ini aja ng'postnya numpang di hape temen :D

So, nggak usah panjang lebar, Bebhe tunggu reviewnya ya… siapa tau nanti sambil nunggu jadwal main liat review dari readers Bebhe makin semangat lombanya :D

Oke, see you in next chapter yak ^^/


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback OFF, Hinata P.O.V

.

.

Date: 18 Mei 2009, 15.25 p.m

Note: Naruto Accident :-(

Hinata memandang selembar kertas di tangannya dengan tatapan datar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Hinata kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rangkaian bunga yang terletak di pojok meja belajar miliknya. Rangkaian bunga tersebut sudah kering dan ada sebagian bunga yang sudah tinggal tangkainya saja karena termakan waktu. Hinata memandang sayu rangkaian bunga tersebut. Hinata kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Di letakkannya kertas yang semula di pegangnya di atas meja. Dengan tatapan sendu, Hinata memegang salah satu bunga mawar yang sudah kering tersebut. Hinata kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum menyampaikan ini padamu,…" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, cairan bening menetes di pipi mulusnya. Tak kuasa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"….Naruto-kun,"

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruSaku slight NaruShion**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback On**_

Pagi itu Hinata bangun dengan wajah berseri-seri. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sekarang rasanya beban yang selama ini di pendamnya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya, yang ada hanya rasa gembira yang tak terhingga. Sampai-sampai adiknya dan kakak sepupunya, Hanabi dan Neji, terheran-heran dengan sikap Hinata yang sangat aneh pagi itu. Bagaimana tidak aneh. Belakangan ini Hinata sering murung dan tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum sama sekali, dan sekarang Hinata selalu tersenyum dan berbicara dengan nada gembira.

"Nah, sarapan sudah siap. Ayo sarapan Hanabi-chan, Neji-nii-san," kata Hinata sambil meletakkan semangkuk sup panas yang baru saja di masaknya.

"Err, Nee-chan," panggil Hanabi dengan nada takut. Hinata menoleh lalu melempar senyum manisnya yang melebihi senyum Angelina Jolli#helleh

Hanabi sedikit bergidik.

"Nee-chan sakit? Atau baru memakan sesuatu yang aneh?" Tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk Hinata dengan sendok makan yang di pegannya. Hinata terlihat berfikir.

"Emm… Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak sakit, dan aku juga tidak makan sesuatu yang aneh. Memang kenapa?" Hanabi menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Hanabi singkat. Hinata tersenyum lalu melanjutkan aktifitas sarapannya. Neji memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Alisnya bertaut dan telunjuknya terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja makan. Merasa di perhatikan, Hinata menoleh pada Neji. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa Nii-san? Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" Neji terkejut lalu segera memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku kedua saudaranya pagi itu.

Setelah sarapan, Hinata, Hanabi, dan Neji berangkat sekolah dengan sepeda mereka masing-masing. Hinata berada di depan, sedangkan Neji dan Hanabi berjejer di belakang Hinata.

"Nii-san, apa Nii-san merasa ada yang aneh dengan Nee-chanku?" kata Hanabi pelan, takut di dengar oleh Hinata meski jarak antara mereka cukup jauh. Neji mengangguk.

"Hn. Aku juga merasa begitu," jawab Neji dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Nii-san tau kenapa Nee-chan seperti itu?" Neji hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Hanbi. Hanabi mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Huh, kalian berdua ini benar-benar membuatku kesal." Neji tidak menghiraukan gerutuan Hanabi yang tidak jelas. Meski terlihat diam saja, Neji juga berfikir kenapa Hinata bisa menjadi aneh seperti itu.

'Beberapa waktu lalu dia gembira, lalu murung, lalu sekarang gembira seperti itu. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Apa dia punya penyakit musiman eh?' batin Neji terus bertanya-tanya.

Tiba-tiba Neji teringat seseorang yang selalu bersama Hinata. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang biasanya bersama Hinata saat di tempat parkir.

'Kelihatannya Hinata berubah semenjak berteman dengan orang itu," Neji menatap datar tas punggung Hinata dari belakang.

'Mungkinkah ada sesuatu dengan mereka berdua?' Neji menganggung-angguk sendiri setelah memikirkan sebuah rencana.

'Mungkin 'dia' juga tau sesuatu.'

.

.

.

.

"Hei Sadako,"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Naruto-kun,"

"Hei Sadako-chan,"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu,"

"Hei Sadako no Hinata,"

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya menulis lalu menoleh pada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Dasar kepala duren." Hinata lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menulis rangkuman, sementara Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Yakk! Kau sendiri juga memanggilku kepala duren," kata Naruto protes. Hinata tidak menanggapi protes dari Naruto dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Naruto kemudian menggeser kursinya ke samping meja Hinata.

"Diam disitu dan kerjakan tugasmu sebelum gurunya datang Naruto-kun," Baru saja Naruto mau membuka mulut Hinata sudah mendahuluinya. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Ya sudah aku liat punyamu ya Hinata," Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Asalkan kau diam," jawab Hinata datar. Naruto nyengir lalu memberi hormat kepada Hinata.

"Siap bos. Aku akan jadi kucing manis disini," Hinata tertawa kecil. Naruto dan Hinata kemudian bersama-sama mengerjakan tugas IPS yang di berikan oleh Iruka-sensei.

Sedang asik-asiknya Naruto dan Hinata mengerjakan tugas mereka, tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto yang di letakkan di atas meja bergetar. Hinata sedikit melirik nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar handphone Naruto.

'Shion'

Hinata kemudian bersikap seperti tidak tau apa-apa. Naruto segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan sebuah tombol. Hinata melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya sambil tetap menulis. Hinata melihat Naruto sedang membalas pesan dari Shion. Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Selesai membalas SMS dari sang kekasih, Naruto kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei Naruto! Ikut aku ke kamar mandi sebentar yuk!" Naruto menoleh lalu mengangguk. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Hinata jika dia mengeluarkan suara nanti. Naruto lalu berdiri dan pergi bersama Kiba. Hinata melihat ponsel Naruto yang di tinggalkannya begitu saja. Hinata melirik ke arah pintu dan tidak mendapati anak berambut jabrik tersebut. Hinata menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar. Hinata melihat nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar handphone Naruto.

'Dasar anak ceroboh. Meninggalkan ponselnnya saat sedang SMS-an dengan kekasihnya,' Hinata kemudian melanjutkan menulis. Baru satu kalimat, Hinata menghentikan kegiatan menulis. Hinata penasaran dengan pesan yang di kirim Shion untuk Naruto. Hinata menengok pintu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Naruto datang. Hinata lalu mengambil ponsel Naruto dan menekan tombol 'Open'. Hinata melihat percakapan yang terpotong antara Naruto dan Shion dengan tatapan datar. Hinata membaca percakapan antara Naruto dan Shion dari atas.

_17/05/09 11.18_

_From: Shion_

_Subject: Iya Naruto-kun, aku mengerti._

_17/05/09 11.20_

_To: Shion_

_Subject: Baguslah. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu._

_17/05/09 11.23_

_From: Shion_

_Subject: Mmm. Terima kasih sudah mau mengkhawatirkan aku Naruto-kun :-) :*_

_17/05/09 11.24_

_To: Shion_

_Subject: Eh? Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? :P_

_17/05/09 11.26_

_From: Shion_

_Subject: Naruto-kun :-( _

_17/05/09 11.29_

_To: Shion_

_Subject: Haha.. Aku bercanda :-D_

_17/05/09 11.31_

_From: Shion_

_Subject: Huh? -_-_

_17/05/09 11.35_

_To: Shion_

_Subject: Kenapa?_

_17/05/09 11.38_

_From: Shion_

_Subject: Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun.._

_**Reply**__**Back**_

Hinata meletakkan kembali ponsel Naruto.

'Syukurlah kalau hubungan mereka baik.' Kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Hinata merasakan ada seseorang yang mengawasinya. Hinata lalu menoleh ke belakang. Hinata tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Hanya ada Sasuke dibelakangnya yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Hinata menaikkan bahunya lalu kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Hei Hinata," panggil seseorang di belakang Hinata. Hinata kemudian memutar badannya.

"Kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Merasa tidak mendapat respon Hinata mengehela nafas lalu hendak memutar badannya kembali sebelum suara Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Apa kau menyukai Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung membuat Hinata diam tanpa kata(lagunya D'masiv dong).

Sasuke meletakkan ponsel yang tadi di pegangnya lalu beralih memandang gadis yang sedang duduk di depannya dengan mata yang sedikit membulat.

"Kau diam? Berarti itu benar." Sambung Sasuke. Hinata masih tidak mau menanggapi. Hinata masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba dan bingung dengan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergedup kencang saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada akhirnya setelah beberapa menit hening. Sasuke hanya menggeleng lalu beralih kembali pada ponselnya. Hinata menjadi semakin bingung. Di tatapnya kosong sosok laki-laki tampan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah jelas." Kata Sasuke yang singkat padat dan SANGAT tidak jelas, kemudian beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hinata mendongak mengikuti gerakan Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata yang masih blank karena pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke menggeleng lalu tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang pasti, kalau aku menyatakan cinta padamu pasti jawabanmu juga tidak," Hinata membulatkan matanya. Mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" Sasuke tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata dan langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terkejut dengan semua penuturan Sasuke baru saja. Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali lalu mencubit pipinya.

'Ini bukan mimpi kan?' batin Hinata frustasi. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hinata mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

'Oke, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Hinata. Dan jangan terlalu percaya diri,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG…_

Bel tanda pelajaran hari itu telah usai. Semua siswa Konoha High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing.

Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan coretan khas di pipinya, tengah berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir. Matanya terus fokus pada layar ponsel di depannya.

"Hei kau rambut duren," Merasa ada yang memanggil di belakangnya, pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Manik shappire miliknya menangkap sebuah siluet seorang laki-laki, tidak, laki-laki yang cantik, berambut coklat panjang, dengan mata yang sama dengan Hinata, tengah berdiri bersandar pada tembok sekolah dan menatapnya. Naruto tidak sadar jika mulutnya sedari tadi menganga melihat sosok di depannya.

"Jangan memandangku seperti sedang melihat hantu," kata-kata pria itu pun mengembalikan roh Naruto yang entah baru terbang kemana saja.

"Ka-kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Hinata?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, pria itu malah balik melempar pertanyaan kepada Naruto. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Hinata. Apakah kau kembarannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang innocentnya. Pria itu, yang tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata, hanya diam sambil melempar deathglare andalannya ke arah Naruto.

"I-iya. Aku teman Hinata. Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Neji hanya mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya agar Naruto melihat nametag yang berada pada bajunya.

"Neji Hyuuga. Jadi benar kau kembaran Hinata!" kata Naruto terkejut. Neji memelototinya.

"Aku kakak sepupunya." Kata Neji pada akhirnya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, aku kira kau kembaran Hinata. Tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa mencariku?" Tanya Naruto. Kali ini wajah Neji lebih serius daripada sebelumnya. Naruto menjadi sedikit bergidik di buatnya.

"Apa kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Hinata?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencernapertanyaan dari Neji.

"Hinata menjadi aneh belakangan ini. Dan aku tidak sengaja pernah melihatmu bersama dengan Hinata. Dan aku pikir kau tau sesuatu tentang itu." Kata Neji menjelaskan. Melihat wajah Naruto yang aneh Neji menjadi was-was jika Naruto berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai dirinya.

"Oh. Aku tidak tau tentang itu," jawab Naruto singkat. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Naruto memandang ke arah langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah hari itu.

"Tapi kami baru saja bertengkar seminggu yang lalu, dan baru baikan kemarin." Lanjut Naruto. Neji menatap Naruto datar.

'Rupanya begitu,'

"Dan aku dengan Hinata…hanya teman baik," kata Naruto sambil menujukkan cengiran rubahnya. Neji berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sesampainya di samping Naruto, Neji menepuk bahu kanan Naruto.

"Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan Hinata, dan jangan sakiti hatinya. Meski dia terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat rapuh." Neji lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang terpaku di tempatnya.

'Hanya…. Teman baik,'

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menuntun sepedanya pelan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini Hinata malas cepat sampai kerumah, makanya dia berniat mengulur waktu dengan menuntun sepedanya sampai rumah.

Fikiran Hinata sedang bingung saat ini. Hinata masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke, SMS dari Shion, dan yang paling penting adalah Hinata bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu? Apakah aku terlihat seperti menyukai Naruto-kun? Apa aku benar menyukai Naruto-kun?' batin Hinata terus bertanya-tanya. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Benar-benar merepotkan," kata Hinata lirih. Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat bayangan seorang gadis yang tidak asing baginya, sedang berdiri bersandar pada tiang listrik di depannya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

'Bukankah itu Shion-senpai?' kata Hinata dalam hati. Dan benar saja, gadis itu menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang tengah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Entah refleks atau memang di sadari, Hinata mengatakan dalam hati jika gadis di depannya ini sangat cantik. Dengan seragam sekolah KHS, rambut pirang pucat yang di biarkan tergerai begitu saja, kulit putih dan mulus, badan tinggi, dan matanya juga indah, apalagi senyumnya. Hinata sempat speechless untuk beberapa saat.

"Konnichiwa senpai," Hinata membungkuk member salam. Gadis yang bernama Shion itu tersenyum.

"Konnichiwa. Kau teman Naruto-kun ya?" Tanya Shion masih dengan senyumnya.

DEG!

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shion baru saja.

'Kenapa dia bisa tau kalau kau sekelas dengan Naruto? Aku kan sedang tidak memakai tanda pengenal kelas?' kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Aku pernah melihatmu dengan Naruto saat aku melewati kelas kalian. Aku lihat kalian sangat akrab," kata-kata Shion bagaikan skak bagi Hinata.

"Kau juga teman Sasuke-kun kan?" Hinata bingung harus mengatakan apa sekarang. Mulutnya terkunci rapat dan tidak bia mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Shion berjalan mendekati Hinata, lalu mengacak pelan rambut poni Hinata. Shion tersenyum manis.

"Kau itu lucu ya. Baik-baik ya dengan Naruto-ku.." kata Shion lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya.

.

.

.

.

'Baik-baik ya dengan Naruto-ku…' kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Hinata.

'Naruto-ku? Benar juga, dia kan kekasih Naruto. Jadi tidak salah jika Shion menyebut Naruto miliknya. Tapi kenapa hatiku rasanya aneh ya?' Hinata terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Hinata segera meraih ponselnya yang terletak di bawah bantalnya. Di lihatnya nama pengirim pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya.

'Sakura-chan'

Hinata segera menekan tombol open pada layar ponselnya.

18/07/05 15.25

_From: Sakura-chan_

_Subject: Hinata! Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, sekarang dia ada di RS. Senju. Dia ada di ruang ICU._

_**Reply Back**_

Hinata membulatkan matanya membaca pesan dari Sakura. Segera Hinata berlari keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya membalas pesan dari Sakura. Melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru, Neji bertanya pada Hinata.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Neji dengan memberikan tekanan pada suaranya.

"RS. Senju. Maaf Nii-san, tapi tolong ijinkan aku kali ini," Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memohon pada pada kakak sepupunya agar di beri ijin. Neji berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi ku antar," kata Neji singkat.

"Terima kasih Nii-san," Hinata pun pergi ke rumah sakit di antar Neji dengan motor sport milik Neji.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencari-cari ruang ICU di rumah sakit tersebut. Hinata mengelilingi rumah sakit sendirian mencari ruang ICU. Neji memutuskan untuk menunggu Hinata di ruang tunggu dan tidak ikut menjenguk dengan Hinata.

Hinata sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Tidak perduli dirinya menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang karena berlari-lari dirumah sakit, Hinata hanya memikirkan Naruto. Hinata takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto. Setelah lama berkeliling, akhirnya Hinata menemukan tanda yang menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang ICU. Hinata segera berlari mengikuti petunjuk.

Hinata melihat teman sekelasnya yang menunggu di depan ruang ICU. Ada Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, dan….Shion. Hinata berhenti berlari dan berdiri mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Dapat di lihatnya raut wajah khawatir dari semua orang yang berada disitu. Shion tengah menangis dan di tenangkan oleh Sakura.

Sejenak semua orang menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

"Kenapa kau sampai berlari seperti itu Hinata?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada santai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Hinata malah balik melempar pertanyaan. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan Shion tetap menunduk menangis, tapi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata barusan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Tanya Hinata tidak sabar. Shikamaru lalu berjalan ke arah Hinata lalu mengelus punggung Hinata.

"Hei, tenanglah. Naruto sedang di dalam dan sudah di tangani dokter. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir," kata Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan Hinata. Hinata menunduk untuk menahan air matanya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menyadari kecerobohannya yang dengan lancing menanyakan soal Naruto sementara ada Shion di situ.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Hinata masih menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Kami tau kau juga khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, sama seperti kami. Kita berdoa saja semoga dia baik-baik saja." Kata Sakura menambahkan. Hinata mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka. Semua orang yang berada di situ segera mendekati sang dokter.

"Ba-"

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun dokter?" Hinata mendahului Shion bertanya kepada dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Tenang. Lukanya tidak serius, dan pendarahannya sudah berhenti. Tapi tolong jangan semuanya yang masuk. Maksimal tiga orang," kata dokter muda tersebut. Hinata melirik Shion.

"Yasudah. Aku akan menjenguknya nanti saja. Silahkan Shion-senpai duluan. Dan aku minta maaf atas kelancanganku tadi," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Shion tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau hanya khawatir karena teman baikmu terluka. Terima kasih sudah mau menjenguknya," kata Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Aku nanti saja setelah kalian. Aku akan menunggu disini dengan Hinata. Kau masuk duluan saja Kiba." kata Shikamaru.

"Terserah,"

Kemudian Shion, Sakura, dan Kiba masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Hinata menatap pintu yang baru di tutup itu dengan sendu.

"Mm, maaf Shika, aku akan keluar sebentar nanti aku kembali lagi kesini," Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang ICU. Hinata menuju ruang tunggu tempat Neji menunggunya. Hinata melihat Neji yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Nii-san. Antarkan aku ke toko bunga. Aku ingin membawakan bunga untuk Naruto-kun," kata Hinata yang mengejutkan Neji.

"Hn," jawab Neji. Hinata dan Neji pun pergi ke toko di depan rumah sakit yang menyediakan berbagai bunga yang masih segar. Hinata memilih rangkaian bunga yang di pasang di rak, yang terdiri dari bunga mawar, bunga lili, dan bunga kertas berwarna kuning.

"Aku pilih yang ini." kata Hinata pada pelayan toko tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Dengan membawa sebuang buket bunga mawar di tangannya, Hinata berjalan kembali menuju ruang ICU tempat Naruto di rawat. Tetapi Hinata tidak mendapati sosok Shikamaru disana. Hinata lalu berjalan mendekati pintu ruang ICU. Hinata mendengar suara Shion, Naruto, dan Sakura yang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam. Hinata lalu mencoba mengintip dari kaca pintu. Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring dengan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan perban. Naruto sedang berbicara dengan Shion. Hinata melihat Shion sangat khawatir dengan Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto sendu. Hinata langsung menjauh dari pintu ketika melihat Naruto memandang ke arahnya.

Hinata menggenggam erat keranjang berisi bunga di tangannya. Wangi bunga yang di rangkai menjadi satu sangat menyejukkan. Tetapi Hinata malah merasa sesak. Matanya kembali memanas.

'Aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu jika masuk ke dalam. Dan…. Aku hanya akan menyakiti hatiku jika aku masuk ke dalam.'

Hinata lalu berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan menggenggam erat keranjang yang berisi rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Air matanya membasahi pipi mulusnya. Apapun itu, Hinata hanya ingin menjauh dan berharap semua kejadian hari ini hanyalah mimpi.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

Arena Bacot Author :

Hallooooooooooooooooo… #PLAK xD

Wah wah… maaf ya buat semuanya karena update chapter kali ini agak telat. Habisnya setelah lomba kemarin Bebhe jatuh sakit dan harus istirahat total selama seminggu penuh. Bebhe juga nggak mood pegang laptop karena Bebhe kalah! Huhuu ToT

Tapi setelah iseng-iseng liat review'an fic Bebhe ini, Bebhe jadi semangat lagi ^o^/ #di bela-belain begadang ampe' pagi xD

Gimana? Udah mbayar utang Bebhe kan? Bebhe sengaja buat agak panjang biar readers semua nggak penasaran ama ceritanya:D

Meski semuanya pada kangen sama fic Bebhe dan bukan kangen sama Bebhe*modus*, Bebhe tetep seneng kok. Bebhe nggak nyangka kalo fic Bebhe ini banyak yang suka ^o^

Oiya, Bebhe minta maaf kalo ada penulisan kata yang salah. Soalnya Bebhe nggak sempet neliti lagi. Maklum masih agak kliyengan #modus xD

Untuk next chapter, Bebhe mau respon yang lebih baik dari readers, supaya cepet lanjutnya :D

Ne, Bebhe mau bales review dulu yak….

**Kanata: **Makasih senpai ^o^/ duh, Bebhe ampe tersipu-sipu di puji kayak gitu :D

Bebhe nggak berbakat kok, cuma kebetulan aja lagi bisa xD

Ceritanya bakal ampe' kelar kok, asal senpai terus review fic ini :D

**Senju: ** Makasih, ini udah update ^_^b

Review lagi ya :D

**Guest: **untuk ceritanya, ikutin aja terus. Di jamin seru kok :D

Di tunggu reviewnya lagi ^_^

**Naqyu-qyu-qyu: **ini udah update :D review lagi ya for this chapter ^_^

**Thanks juga buat Light Starry Hope, zatadilanurf, Izkaa lovnh, dan Ucy-chan. Review lagi yak :D**

Oke, see you on next chapter… ^o^/


	6. Chapter 6

Ketika cinta mulai merasuk ke dalam hatimu, jangan kau tolak. Terima saja perasaan itu. Karena cinta tidak dapat di hapus, namun dapat di kendalikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruShion and other pair**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, humor garing nyempil, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi itu Hinata sangat tidak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka karena Hinata tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Melihat Hinata yang sangat kacau pagi itu, kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji, tidak berani mengajak Hinata bicara. Bukan waktu yang tepat menurutnya mengajaknya bicara sekarang. Neji, Hinata, dan Hanabi berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasanya, hanya saja yang beda sekarang Hinata di bonceng oleh Neji. Melihat Hinata yang seperti itu, sebagai seorang kakak Neji juga khawatir dengan adiknya. Neji takut kalau nanti saat di jalan Hinata menabrak pohon atau di tabrak oleh kendaraan lain. Sedikit berat memang membonceng Hinata dalam keadaan jalan yang mereka lalui sedikit menanjak dan dalam keadaan perut kosong karena Hinata tidak membuatkan sarapan pagi itu. Hanabi juga memilih diam melihat kakaknya yang seperti itu. Baginya, sekarang kakaknya bagaikan boneka sadako yang baru saja terinjak-injak oleh ban truk sehingga menjadi kacau tak karuan. Saat berbelok di persimpangan menuju sekolahnya Hanabi juga hanya memberikan isyarat kepada Neji dengan membunyikan bel sepedanya. Sepeninggal Hanabi, Hinata dan Neji hanya saling diam.

"Neji-nii," panggil Hinata pelan dari balik punggung Neji.

"Hm?"

"… Tidak jadi," Neji melirik sekilas pada Hinata. Pandangan Hinata terlihat kosong saat itu. Neji tidak tau apa yang ada dalam fikiran adiknya itu. Merasa kasihan, Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Hinata.

"Kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit kenapa tadi tidak bilang? Seharusnya aku tidak membangunkanmu untuk ke sekolah hari ini," kata Neji basa-basi.

"Tidak Neji-nii. Aku tidak sakit kok," kata Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"…."

"Aku hanya merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini. Gomen ne, sudah merepotkan Neji-nii," kata Hinata yang hanya di sambut anggukan dari Neji.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja tidak apa-apa," kata Neji. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di KHS. Hinata menunggu Neji yang sedang memarkirkan sepedanya. Hinata menatap kosong tempat parkir yang di penuhi motor-motor milik teman-teman dan kakak kelasnya. Hinata melihat sebuah motor sport berwarna merah, persis dengan kepunyaan Naruto di parkir di tempat Naruto biasa memarkir motornya. Hinata terkejut sejenak, lalu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dan benar saja. Itu hanya halusinasi Hinata. tidak ada motor berwarna merah disitu. Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Suara Neji mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lalu berjalan mendahului Neji. Neji hanya bisa mendengus melihat tingkah laku adiknya yang sedang terkena virus galau badai itu*heleh* lalu menyusul di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di lihatnya anak laki-laki yang menggerombol disudut kelas sedang bermain kartu. Hinata menatap kosong gerombolan Kiba Cs yang tertawa tanpa si kepala duren, Naruto. Hinata kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Hinata melirik bangku di sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Tiba-tiba Hinata melihat bayangan seorang pria berambut jabrik sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Hei Sadako no Hinata. Pagi ini wajahmu tetap seperti biasanya ya. Hahaha.." Hinata membulatkan matanya lalu mengucek-ngucek matanya. Di lihatnya kursi di sampingnya. dan nyatanya, kursi itu kosong. Tidak ada sosok pria berambut jabrik yang sedang melontarkan ejekan paginya seperti biasa. Hinata menghela nafas.

'Kenapa hari ini terasa aneh. Padahal hanya tidak ada Naruto disini. Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak terlalu peduli,' kata Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Di ambilnya MP3 dan headphone berwarna biru yang memang sudah biasa menemaninya setiap hari. Hinata mulai menyetel lagu yang ada dalam playlistnya. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang berada di belakangnya sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tempat duduknya. Hinata melepas headphone-nya lalu memutar badannya ke belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru- Sasuke-kun?" Hinata terkejut saat menyadari bahwa yang mengganggu di belakangnya bukanlah Naruto, tetapi Sasuke. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang hampir keceplosan menyebut nama Naruto. Karena orang yang biasa mengganggunya adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu Hinata?" kata Sasuke datar.

"…."

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu Hinata,"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur tadi malam." Jawab Hinata lalu tersenyum. Sasuke berdecak.

"Apa kau memikirkan Naruto sehingga tidak bisa tidur?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tau?'

"Aku tau kejadian kemarin. Jangan terlalu di fikirkan," kata Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Hinata menatap datar Sasuke yang berada di depannya.

"Aku tau," kata Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya kembali. Hinata memasang kembali headphone miliknya dan mulai meenyetel lagu lagi. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran IPA yang sangat di sukai oleh Hinata, terasa membosankan hari itu. Hinata merasa malas menerima semua pelajaran hari itu. Termasuk pelajaran yang di sukainya. Hinata lalu meletakkan kepalanya. Hinata melihat bangku Naruto yang kosong. Biasanya jika dia sedang bosan mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru, Hinata selalu melakukan ini dan Naruto ikut-ikutan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menatap Hinata dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang lucu. Hinata tersenyum miris mengingat semuanya. Kini yang di lihatnya hanya bangku kosong, dan tidak ada Naruto yang sedang memasang wajah lucu di sampingnya.

Hinata merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia menjadi begitu kacau hanya karena tidak ada Naruto hari ini. Hanya sehari, tapi Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata menjadi kacau seperti ini.

'Apakah aku perlu menjenguknya nanti? Tapi.. Shion pasti ada disana juga.' Hinata lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat langit yang sedang cerah saat itu dari balik jendela.

'Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaannya…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan seragam khas Konoha High School tengah duduk di bawah pohon sendirian. Matanya menerawang langit yang sedang cerah saat itu. Dengan rambut yang terurai sampai ke punggung, dan wajah yang terksesan anggun, menampilkan kecantikannya yang alami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shion?" Suara baritone di belakangnya mengejutkan dirinya. Gadis itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Di lihatnya siluet seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan model chicken but tengah berdiri di samping pohon. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"Oh, kau rupanya Sasuke-kun," Sasuke lalu berjalan menghampiri Shion dan duduk di sampingnya. Mata hitam kelamnya ikut menerawang ke langit yang sedang cerah saat itu. Shion memperhatikan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi, kau juga sering kesini ya?" kata Shion memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seperti biasanya. Shion mengangguk saja kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya di bangku tempat mereka duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Shion menghela nafas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya butuh istirahat sementara waktu untuk memulihkan lukanya. Apa kau belum menjenguknya?" Shion melihat Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kemarin aku masih sangat sibuk, jadi nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjenguknya." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu menatap Shion sekilas. Shion hanya mengangguk. Hening kembali di antara mereka berdua. Masing-masing berkutat dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Ternyata benar yang kau katakan waktu itu Sasuke-kun," kata Shion pada akhirnya. Sasuke menoleh pada Shion. Sasuke melihat Shion tersenyum miris.

"Cinta itu memang rumit ya," kata Shion. Sasuke hanya menatap Shion dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Jadi kau sudah mengerti ya," Shion mengangguk.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku juga sudah menyadarinya,"

"…."

"…."

"Tapi apa boleh buat, aku juga tidak bisa melarang Naruto-kun untuk menyukai wanita lain."

_**Flashback (ending chapter 4)**_

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke-kun?"

"Shion?"

Shion dan Sasuke duduk bersama di salah satu bangku yang terletak di depan kelas. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Onyx miliknya terlihat sayu. Melihat itu Shion hanya diam, membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan fikiran dan hatinya dulu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" pertanyaan Sasuke mengejutkan Shion.

"Oh, kelasku ada penambahan materi, jadi pulang telat." Jawab Shion sambil tersenyum. Sasuke melirik Shion dari sudut matanya.

"Naruto tidak menunggumu?" Tanya Sasuke yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala dari Shion.

"Dia aku suruh pulang duluan tadi. Karena tadinya aku pikir aku akan lama, jadi aku tidak ingin dia menungguku terlalu lama. Perutnya kan juga butuh isi. Hehehe…" Shion tertawa seperti baru tidak terjadi apapun. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya kepadamu?" kata Sasuke. Kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar lebih serius daripada sebelumnya.

"Hm? Tentu." Jawab Shion sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengehela nafas lalu menyenderkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Apakah seseorang yang menyukai, seseorang yang menyukai seseorang, itu salah?" Shion menautkan kedua alisnya. Pertanyaan Sasuke sangat membuatnya bingung.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Kalimatmu terlalu sulit untuk di cerna. Apakah seseorang yang menyukai seseorang yang menyukai seseorang, itu terlalu susah untuk di cerna," gerutu Shion. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Ibaratkan saja. Kau menyukai sebuah benda, tetapi benda itu sudah di pesan oleh orang lain. Err.. mungkin ibaratnya seperti itu," Sasuke menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Shion memijat pelipisnya.

"Otakku ini lambat, jadi katakan saja to the point, aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau maksud Sasuke-kun," kata Shion.

"Lupakan," Sasuke beranjak berdiri. Shion mendongak untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan," Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Shion yang masih duduk sambil setengah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dia bertanya sesuatu yang membingungkan setelah itu pergi. Heh! Benar-benar anak menyebalkan. Meski aku ini kekasih temannya, setidaknya dia bisa menghormatiku sebagai seniornya kan? Huh!" Shion kemudian beranjak berdiri dan menyusul Sasuke.

_**Flashback Off**_

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Shion.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang sangat tidak jelas. Shion menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa, aku bukan kekasih yang baik. Sehingga Naruto bisa mempunyai perasaan kepada wanita lain. Kau tau? Jika kau menyukai sebuah benda, dan benda itu sudah di pesan oleh orang lain. Heh! Itu perumpamaan yang sangat rendah sekali," Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Shion.

"Menurutku, ini seperti sebuah permainan keberuntungan. Siapa cepat dia yang dapat," Kali ini Sasuke yang di buat bingung oleh kata-kata Shion.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Shion memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau tau? Aku berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun sudah lama, dan dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Jadi meski ada siapapun yang ingin merebut dia dariku. Mustahil jika Naruto-kun akan memilihnya," Sasuke sedikit bergidik mendengar perkataan Shion barusan.

"Aku menyukai Naruto-kun yang ternyata menyukai Hinata, dan kau menyukai Hinata yang ternyata menyukai Naruto-kun. Bukankah kita senasib eh?" kata Shion sambil menunjukkan senyum pahitnya. Sasuke menatap Shion datar. Sasuke tau jika gadis di depannya ini sedang ketakutan, takut jika orang yang di cintainya berpindah ke lain hati. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Tapi…. Aku tidak akan membenci siapapun. Karena cinta itu tidak bisa di hentikan. Jadi aku menganggap itu rasa yang wajar. Hanya saja kalau sampai melebihi batas, aku tidak akan tinggal diam," setelah mengatakan itu, Shion beranjak berdiri di ikuti oleh Sasuke.

"Sampai bertemu di rumah sakit nanti Sasuke-kun," kata Shion sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap punggung gadis di depannya datar, lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ruang 04-Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata menatap gelisah papan nama yang tertera di pintu kamar salah satu rumah sakit tersebut. Haruskah ia masuk ke dalam atau tidak. Hinata khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto, tetapi Hinata merasa takut jika masuk ke dalam. Takut jika sepulang dari situ, dia akan lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Apalagi hatinya. Membayangkan Naruto di temani oleh Shion sendirian di rumah sakit sudah membuat hatinya sakit. Apalagi melihat itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Bukankah ia sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya dari dalam. Hinata mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga lily yang di pegangnya.

"Hinata?" Hinata terkejut mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Suara yang sangat di rindukannya. Ibaratkan slow motion, Hinata menoleh perlahan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut jabrik memakai pakaian yang biasa di pakai oleh pasien rumah sakit, dengan wajah dan tangan yang penuh perban, sedang berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang tiang infuse.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Hinata masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Saat mengintip dari luar kemarin keadaannya tidak separah ini. Ternyata dalam jarak dekat, Naruto sangat menyeramkan, bagaikan mumi yang bangkit dari peti matinya.

"Err.. A-aku ta-tadinya mau menjengukmu. Ke-kenapa kau ada diluar?" Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berubah menjadi gagap seperti ini hanya karena melihat Naruto yang menyedihkan.

"Oh, aku bosan di kamar terus. Jadi aku ingin jalan-jalan mencari udara segar." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata senang bercampur sedih melihat senyuman Naruto. Hinata senang bisa melihat senyuman Naruto kembali, tetapi Hinata juga sedih karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang ternyata separah ini.

"Oh iya. Ayo masuk ke dalam," kata Naruto sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata masih diam di tempat.

"Hei, aku menyuruhmu masuk kan Hinata. Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, maaf. Aku melamun tadi," Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk. Hinata melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Tidak ada Shion.

"Kau sendiri Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata sambil meletakkan buket bunga di meja di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Iya. Teme baru saja pulang bersama Shion. Aku menyuruhnya untuk mengantar Shion pulang." Hinata terkejut.

'Sasuke? Shion?'

"Wah, ini untukku?" kata Naruto sambil memegang buket bunga lily yang baru saja di letakkan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" kata Hinata sambil menggeser kursi yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Kau menyindirku eh? Lihat saja perban-perban ini." kata Naruto sambil menunjuk wajah dan tangannya yang penuh dengan perban. Hinata memutar bola matanya.

"Hahh~ Dasar kau ini," kata Hinata. Hinata memang tau jika Naruto masih belum baik. Luka-luka di tubuhnya saja sampai separah itu. Wajahnya saja yang kelihatan hanya mata dan mulutnya. Hinata menjadi semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Hei hei, kenapa wajahmu horror seperti itu?" Hinata mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Ha? Apa?" Naruto mendengus.

"Huh! Baru tiga hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu, ternyata kau masih sama," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Hinata.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Hinata merasakan wajahnya memanas. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"A-apa maksudmu? Siapa yang merindukanmu?" kata Hinata mencoba membela diri. Hinata mendengar Naruto mendengus.

"Hah.. Sudah aku duga. Kau pasti senang kan aku tidak ada. Tidak ada yang mengganggumu," Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Naruto terlihat kecewa. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, kau benar. Memang aku senang tidak ada yang menggangguku. Tapi…."

Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Naruto melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Tapi….. Aku lebih senang lagi kalau kau bisa menggangguku lagi." Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Hinata baru saja. Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Jadi, cepatlah sembuh. Agar kau bisa masuk sekolah dan menggangguku lagi," Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam setelah mengatakan itu. Dia tidak ingin Naruto melihat wajahnya yang merona hebat. Hinata juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang telah melontarkan perkataan yang tidak masuk akal. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Yahh… Tunggu saja, sebentar lagi aku akan mengganggumu lagi. Jadi persiapkan dirimu," Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. Hinata ikut tersenyum.

'Sepertinya keadaan Naruto sudah membaik.' Hinata dan Naruto berbincang-bincang dan bercanda bersama sore itu. Hal itu membuat hati Hinata sedikit membaik. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Hinata, Naruto juga senang Hinata datang menjenguknya. Apalagi mereka berdua bisa bercanda berdua seperti ini.

Sementara di luar pintu, ada seseorang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua dari luar. Kemudian orang itu berlari pergi dari depan pintu kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf ya kalau masih pendek. Bebhe masih belum agak sembuh. Jadi buat fic ini juga Bebhe sempet-sempetin pas malem. Jadi maaf ya kalau ada kekurangan di chapter ini *padahal mulai awal chapter juga kekurangannya banyak xD Bebhe juga nggak sempet neliti.

Maaf juga belum bisa balas ripiuw xD

Ne, silahkan klik tulisan Reviews di bawah ini ya ^^b

See you next chapter….


	7. Chapter 7

Jatuh cinta itu sangat sederhana. Tapi jatuh karena cinta itu sungguh mengerikan. Cinta itu adalah sebuah obyek seperti obsesi, setiap orang menginginkannya, setiap orang mencarinya, tapi sedikit orang yang mendapatkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight NaruShion and other pair**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang Hinata sudah merasa lebih baik daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Hinata sudah bisa berkomunikasi seperti biasa dengan Naruto. Naruto biasanya juga mengirim pesan singkat kepada Hinata saat dia jenuh. Hinata juga kadang berkunkung ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Naruto dengan membawa bunga yang berbeda setiap harinya. Hanya saja jika di kamar Naruto ada Shion, Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama disitu. Karena Hinata merasa tidak enak juga terus-terusan merasakan aura mematikan setiap dia berbicara dengan Naruto.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah Hinata berniat menjenguk Naruto lagi. Tapi kali ini Hinata meminta Sakura untuk menemaninya. Sakura mengiyakan saja ajakan Hinata, lagipula Sakura juga sedang tidak ada janji dengan Sasori.

"Kita beli bunga dulu ya Sakura-chan," kata Hinata bersemangat sambil menunjuk sebuah toko bunga di depan mereka.

"Wah, lama-lama kamar Naruto akan berubah menjadi taman bunga kalau kau terus membawakannya bunga Hinata," canda Sakura. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

Kali ini Hinata memilih bunga kertas berwarna kuning cerah. Hinata berharap saat Naruto melihatnya, Naruto akan menjadi lebih semangat untuk sembuh. Setelah selesai memilih bunga, Hinata dan Sakura pun menuju ke rumah sakit. Sakura melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Sakura melihat senyum Hinata yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya akhir-akhir ini. Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata yang kembali ceria seperti dulu.

.

.

.

===SKIP===

Di kamar Naruto.

Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponsel yang kini tengah berada di tangannya. Terlihat pula seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tengah duduk di samping tempat tidur kekasihnya tersebut.

"Naruto-kun. Sudah dong main game-nya," kata gadis itu sambil menatap pria di depannya.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

Shion hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Bagi Shion kecelakaan ini bukan hanya musibah untuk Naruto, tapi untuknya juga. Semenjak kecelakaan itu, Shion merasa jika Naruto kurang memperhatikannya. Bahkan keberadaannya juga sering di abaikan. Shion merindukan Naruto yang dulu. Yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihatnya. Meski sekarang Naruto berada di depannya, tetapi Shion merasa jika Naruto berada jauh darinya sekarang. Kembali Shion menatap mata sebiru lautan itu dengan intens.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Shion. Kau membuatku sedikit takut," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun," Naruto menghentikan aktifitasnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis di depannya. Naruto meletakkan ponselnya, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Shion. Shion menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar tidak nyaman sekali. Kau marah padaku?" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat dagu Shion. Wajah Shion sontak memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto. Shion menepis tangan Naruto pelan lalu megalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Shion terkejut. Dia merasa seperti baru saja melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya.

"Yak! Aku sedang mengajakmu bicara Shion," kata-kata Naruto menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya. Shion tersenyum tipis lalu menoleh menatap Naruto. Shion kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huh! Kau masih bertanya apakah aku marah? Jelas aku marah Naruto-kun," kata Shion dengan sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Huh? Benarkah? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa aku ada salah denganmu? Kalau begitu maafkan aku Shion." Kata Naruto sambil mengacak pelan poni Shion.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang," Shion memundurkan kursinya menjauhi tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto memandang datar gadis di depannya.

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai semarah ini Shion? Kau tak seperti biasanya," kata Naruto melemah.

"Kau mau tau? Aku…" Shion menggantung kalimatnya. Shion menatap mata Naruto tajam.

"Aku…. Aku tidak suka jika melihatmu tertawa dengan gadis lain!" Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Shion baru saja.

"Kau bisa tertawa dengan gadis lain, kau bisa bercanda dengan gadis lain, tetapi kau sama sekali tidak memperdulikanku. Aku yang berada di dekatmu malah kau acuhkan. Meskipun itu dengan temanmu sendiri, apakah kamu sadar jika semua itu menyakiti perasaanku Naruto-kun," kata Shion panjang lebar. Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan semua ocehan gadis di depannya.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku Naruto-kun?" Shion berdiri dan mendekati Naruto satu langkah.

"Atau… Kau suka dengan….Hinata?" Naruto membulatkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Shion baru saja. Yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut adalah Shion menyebut nama Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Shion mengaitkan ini dengan Hinata. Naruto hanya diam menatap Shion yang menatapnya tajam di depannya.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak sepenuhnya mencintai aku. Kau masih BELAJAR mencintaiku. Tetapi kau tidak perlu belajar untuk SUKA dengan gadis itu. Kau suka dia kan Naruto-kun? Jawab aku Naruto-kun?!" Mata Shion mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekalipun sebagian yang di katakan Shion tentang perasaannya itu benar, Naruto tidak ingin melihat kekasihnya menangis karenanya. Naruto turun dari tenmpat tidurnya, lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Shion yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Shion?" kata Naruto pelan. Shion merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya. Ya. Kini Naruto tengah memeluknya. Shion terkejut sekaligus senang dengan apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Gomen. Maafkan aku Shion. Maafkan aku jika sudah menyakiti hatimu," kata-kata Naruto terdengar tulus. Shion menjadi luluh sekarang. Naruto melepas pelukannya, lalu mengusap pipi Shion yang terlihat memerah.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan. Apapun yang kau fikirkan tentang aku. Itu semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaanku padamu Shion," Naruto mengangkat dagu Shion sehingga mata mereka bertemu. Shion dapat melihat dari mata Naruto, jika Naruto tidak berbohong. Mata Naruto sangat redup, membuat hatinya luluh seketika.

"Naruto-kun," Naruto tersenyum manis. Senyum yang sangat di rindukan Shion. Shion ikut tersenyum.

"Yak! Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa marah lagi kalau kau tersenyum seperti itu," Shion mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto terkikik melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Shion. Apapun itu. Aku sudah memilihmu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan memilih wanita lain selain dirimu," wajah Shion semakin memerah mendengar penuturan Naruto. Shion tertawa pelan sambil memukul pelan dada Naruto.

"Yak! Jangan menggombaliku seperti itu," Naruto tertawa lalu menarik Shion dalam pelukannya.

"Aishiteru Shion," kata Naruto tulus. Shion tersenyum.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun." Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menarik wajah Shion agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Semakin sempit jarak wajah mereka, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka pun bertemu. Mencoba menyampaikan semua perasaan yang ada.

Sementara itu…

Hinata berbalik lalu beranjak pergi dari depan pintu kamar Naruto. Sakura yang melihatnya segera menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kau mau kemana Hinata? Kita bahkan belum jadi mengetuk pintu," Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat senyum pahit yang di lemparkan Hinata.

"Ah.. Aku mau kebawah sebentar Sakura-chan. Aku lupa jika aku pergi kesini tanpa seizin Neji-nii. Jadi aku akan meneleponnya sebentar," Hinata lalu menyerahkan buket bunga yang di pegangnya pada Sakura.

"Kamu masuk saja duluan Sakura, nanti aku menyusul. Titip ini ya," kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Sakura.

"Hah? Kenapa tidak kau berikan saja sendiri. Yak! Hei!" Hinata tetap berjalan, tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sakura. Fikiran Hinata kosong kali itu, Hinata ingin pergi dari tempat itu dan tidak ingin kembali lagi.

"Kenapa dia?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang berlari menjauhinya.

.

.

.

==SKIP==

Hinata sekarang berada di bawah pohon yang terletak di depan rumah sakit. Mata Hinata menatap kosong langit yang kini sedang cerah. Tak ada awan satu pun yang menghiasi langit saat ini. Kosong. Seperti hati Hinata saat ini.

Hinata merasa lebih kacau sekarang. Baru saja hati Hinata membaik, sekarang sudah kembali tertimpa masalah seperti ini. Jika bisa mengundur waktu, Hinata tidak mau hari ini dirinya pergi ke rumah sakit jika pada akhirnya Hinata hanya melihat dan mendengar hal yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya untuk di lihat dan di dengar. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Aku…. Aku tidak suka jika melihatmu tertawa dengan gadis lain!'_

'_Atau… Kau suka dengan….Hinata?'_

'_Kau suka dia kan Naruto-kun? Jawab aku Naruto-kun?!'_

'_Apapun yang aku lakukan. Apapun yang kau fikirkan tentang aku. Itu semua tidak ada kaitannya dengan perasaanku padamu Shion,'_

'_Apapun itu. Aku sudah memilihmu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan memilih wanita lain selain dirimu,'_

Hinata kembali terngiang-ngiang dengan percakapan antara Naruto dan Shion. Hatinya semakin terasa sesak mengingatnya. Mata Hinata terasa memanas. Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada. Memukul dadanya sekeras yang dia bisa, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di hatinya yang semakin membunuhnya dari dalam.

Kini Hinata tidak dapat menahan air matanya. Hinata memukul kepalanya sambil menangis.

'Baka! Baka! Apa yang aku fikirkan? Kenapa aku seperti ini?' Hinata terus merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati. Tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang melihatnya, Hinata terus memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan seseorang menghentikan tangannya yang ia buat untuk memukuli kepalanya. Hinata terkejut lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menganggunya. Hinata sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat orang yang berdiri di sampingnya karena orang itu berdiri di depan sinar matahari.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memukuli dirimu sendiri? Kepalamu akan pecah jika terus-terusan kau pukuli seperti itu!"

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Hinata segera menarik tangannya dan mengusap air matanya kasar. Pria di depannya hanya menatapnya datar. Dia adalah teman dari Neji di tempat Neji berlatih taek won do, Sabaku Gaara. Gaara juga adalah teman baik Neji. Maka dari itu Hinata sudah cukup kenal baik dengan Gaara meskipun mereka tidak berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Gaara bersekolah di SHS, atau Sunagakure High School.

Gaara menatap datar Hinata yang duduk menunduk di depannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kata Hinata pelan sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Gaara mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Menjenguk teman," jawab Gaara singkat.

"Kau?"

"Aku juga menjenguk teman," jawab Hinata pelan. Gaara menghela nafas.

"Lalu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" pertanyaan Gaara semakin membuat Hinata ingin menangis lagi. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Gaara melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya. Gaara melihat Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Gaara lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada langit yang tiba-tiba terlihat mendung.

_SETTT_!

"Kalau ingin menangis lagi. Menangis saja," Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik Hinata untuk bersandar di bahunya. Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Gaara. Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Namun sesaat terdengar kembali isakan pilu dari Hinata. Gaara hanya diam, membiarkan Hinata meluapkan seluruh emosinya saat itu. Meskipun Gaara tidak tau apa yang membuat Hinata menangis seperti itu, tetapi Gaara tidak tega melihat Hinata sangat kacau seperti saat ini. Tangan Gaara perlahan mengelus puncak kepala Hinata, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis di sampingnya ini.

.

.

.

.

==SKIP==

Kini Hinata berada di dalam mobil sport milik Gaara. Tadinya Hinata menolak untuk di antar pulang oleh Gaara, karena Hinata merasa sangat malu sudah menangis di depan Gaara tadi. Tapi Gaara memaksa, dan akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa menurut saja dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara.

Hinata melirik Gaara yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya. Rambut merah bata yang terkesan acak-acakan tapi keren, mata yang teduh, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan….bibir tipis. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

'Kenapa aku melihat wajahnya sampai seperti itu? Baka!' rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sudah merasa baik?" pertanyaan Gaara mengejutkan Hinata.

"Oh. Iya. A-arigatou Gaara-kun," kata Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Gaara terhenyak sesaat lalu mengangguk.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Bahumu pasti sakit karena aku terlalu lama menangis di bahumu," kata Hinata sambil menunduk. Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau sudah baikan sekarang," Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Gaara baru saja.

"Tolong jangan ceritakan ini pada Neji-nii, ya Gaara-kun?" Hinata menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya menghadap Gaara.

"Hn," jawab Gaara seperti biasanya.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun," Hinata tersenyum. Di sisi lain, Gaara juga tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis.

.

.

.

==SKIP==

Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memegang sebuah handuk kecil berwarna merah. Handuk itu milik Gaara yang di pinjamkannya tadi saat di rumah sakit. Hinata tiba-tiba teringat akan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Gaara sebelum dia memasuki rumah tadi.

'_Jika kau butuh teman untuk berbagi, kau bisa hubungi aku. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti tadi. Oiya, jika Neji memarahimu katakan saja kau baru saja keluar denganku. Biar aku yang menjelaskan semuanya,'_

Hinata tersenyum mengingat kata-kata Gaara. Namun sesaat senyumnya menghilang. Hinata kembali teringat akan Naruto. Hinata melihat jam weker yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya.

"Pukul 20.35?" Hinata merasa jika waktu berjalan sangat cepat hari itu. Baru saja Hinata pergi ke taman bermain dengan Gaara, sekarang sudah waktunya tidur. Dan besok pergi ke sekolah. Sekolah? Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Aku berharap besok Naruto-kun belum masuk saja," Hinata meletakkan handuk kecil itu di meja yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Hinata lalu berbaring. Perlahan Hinata menutup kelopak matanya.

Drrttt…. Drrrttt….. Drrttt…

Ponsel Hinata bergetar dan membuatnya membuka kembali matanya untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan malam-malam begini. Hinata melihat nama pengirim pesan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Gaara-kun"

Hinata segera membuka pesan dari Gaara. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengetikkan balasan untuk Gaara.

_**From: Gaara-kun**_

_**Subject: Oyasuminnasai Hinata.**_

_**To: Gaara-kun**_

_**Subject: Oyasuminnasai Gaara-kun ^^**_

Hinata memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

'Gaara-kun….. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku melupakan Naruto-kun,'

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu… xD

Bebhe kembali membawa lanjutan fic ini xD

Selalu telat ya? Haha.. Maap ya kawan-kawan. Namanya juga pelajar, jadi sering di sibukkin sama kerjaan sekolah kan? #modus xD

Reviewsnya untuk chapter ini Bebhe tunggu :D

Follow choi749010 untuk nyampein keluhan-keluhan atau sebagainya xD

Soalnya Bebhe ng'post fic dari hape, jadi nggak bisa bales ripiuw #derita laptop rusak -_-

Okehh… sampai jumpa di next chapter yak ^^/

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hati yang tulus mencinta, takkan lelah tuk bertahan, takkan menyerah tuk berjuang, karena dia percaya bahagia pasti dia temukan."

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Namun tak secerah hati Hinata saat ini. Sejak tadi Hinata hanya memainkan sendok di tangannya dan bukannya di gunakannya untuk menyendok makanannya. Neji yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

'Ternyata penyakit GALAU itu menyeramkan!' kata Neji dalam hati. Sementara Hanabi? Dia acuh saja terhadap sikap kakak perempuannya yang sering berubah-ubah itu. Hanabi mulai terbiasa dan mulai bisa mengerti dengan keadaan(?) Hinata.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu Hinata," kata Neji mengejutkan Hinata.

"Oh, gomen ne Neji-nii. Baiklah aku akan mengahabiskannya," kata Hinata lalu dengan malas mulai memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Neji dan Hanabi geleng-geleng berjama'ah(?).

===SKIP===

Seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah asyik membaca novel dengan di temani sepasang headphone yang menempel indah(?) di telinganya. Matanya terfokus pada deretan kalimat yang terdapat di buku itu.

"Ohayou Hinata-hime~" Suara menggelegar milik seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir ponytail sedikit mengejutkan Hinata. Untung saja Hinata memakai headphone. Kalau tidak, mungkin saja Hinata sudah jungkir balik di tempat karena serangan jantung#heleh. Hinata lalu menoleh, dan mendapati kedua temannya sedang memasang cengiran khas mereka masing-masing dalam jarak yang hanya beberapa centi dengan wajah Hinata. Sontak Hinata terkejut lalu sedikit memundurkan kursinya.

"Ap-apa yang ka-kalian lakukan? Kalian mengagetkanku." Kata Hinata sambil melepas headphone-nya. Sakura dan Ino cekikikan melihat reaksi Hinata. Hinata sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha..hmmffff… Kau lucu sekali dengan wajahmu yang tadi Hinata. Membuat perutku sakit," Sakura mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari matanya karena terlalu lama tertawa.

"Hahaha….. Kami minta maaf Hinata. Habis kamu serius banget sama novel yang kamu baca, sampai-sampai kehadiran kami di sampingmu sejak tadi kamu nggak tau. Tapi… Hmmfffff.. Wajahmu memang lucu tadi Hinata. Hahahahaha…" Hinata memutar bola matanya lalu kembali memasang headphone-nya.

"Kalau urusan kalian mengerjaiku sudah selesai, kalian boleh pergi. Aku mau melanjutkan membaca," kata Hinata sambil memulai membuka bukunya kembali. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan dengan alis saling bertaut, mengisyaratkan kalimat "ada apa dengannya?". Sakura lalu mengambil duduk di depan Hinata, dan Ino di samping Hinata.

"Ada masalah ya Hinata?" kata Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sampul buku novel yang di baca Hinata.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Oooiiii~ Aku bertanya padamu Hinata~" kata Sakura dengan nada memelas tetapi sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Tetap saja tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Sakura mendengus lalu menyuruh Ino untuk menanyai Hinata dengan isyarat. Ino mengangguk tanda mengeti. Ino lalu menepuk bahu kiri Hinata pelan, berharap Hinata mau menoleh. Dan benar saja, Hinata menoleh ke arah Ino sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda isyarat "ada apa?"

"Kau ada masalah ya Hinata?" Tanya Ino dengan memperjelas gerakan mulutnya, berharap Hinata bisa mengerti kalimatnya. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hinata singkat lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Hinata. Kita ini teman dari kecil. Aku sudah tau sifat-sifatmu. Tidak mungkin kau diam saja setelah kami jahili seperti tadi. Setidaknya kau akan membalas kami dengan ejekan atau timpukan sepatumu itu," kata Ino sambil sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata lagi. Sakura mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Ino.

Hinata menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Di lepasnya headphone di telinganya. Sakura dan Ino tersenyum senang, karena akhirnya Hinata mau menanggapi mereka.

"Gomen ne Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Aku…..hanya tidak semangat bersekolah hari ini," Hinata lalu melirik Sakura sekilas. Sakura merasakan jika Hinata memberinya isyarat. Benar saja, Sakura langsung teringat dengan kejadian kemarin saat mereka di rumah sakit.

"Naruto lagi?" Tanya Sakura pelan, takut jika ada yang mendengar mereka.

"Eh? Ada apa lagi dengan kau dan Naruto Hinata? Bukannya kalian sudah baikan?" Ino ikut-ikutan nimbrung memburu Hinata dengan pertanyaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu mengangguk bersamaan (mereka bener-bener soulmate deh, sampe-sampe ngapa-ngapain pake isyarat xD #plak)

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata? Dan kenapa kau kemarin tiba-tiba pergi dan tak kembali? Aku kemarin tidak jadi masuk karena ada Shion, dan kau malah pergi," kata Sakura sambil menatap Hinata serius.

"Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau melihat sesuatu antara Shion dan Naruto?"

CTARRRRR!

Pertanyaan Ino langsung membungkam Hinata. Hinata jadi kembali teringat dengan apa yang di dengar dan dilihatnya kemarin. Hinata merutuki Ino dalam hati, kenapa dia bisa tau? Apa dia punya indera keenam eh?

"Hei Hinata. Aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Ino sambil sedikit menggoyang bahu Hinata. Hinata masih menunduk walaupun Ino terus menggoyang bahunya. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan memaksa Hinata. Mungkin saat ini Hinata belum siap bercerita," kata Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Ino. Ino lalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan terlalu di fikirkan. Jika belum siap untuk bercerita, kau boleh menceritakan kepada kami lain waktu," kata Sakura lembut. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap kedua temannya sedari kecil itu bergantian. Senyum terukir di bibir mungil Hinata.

"Terima kasih teman-teman," Sakura dan Ino tersenyum.

"Oh iya Hinata. Aku kemarin melihat mobil Gaara di depan rumahmu. Apa itu benar?" Tanya Ino sambil memasang senyum mengerikan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Jadi kau meninggalkanku di rumah sakit sendirian dan kau malah berkencan dengan anak Suna itu? Awas kau Hinata!?" Sakura menjitak pelan kepala Hinata.

"Aww! Hehe.. Maafkan aku Sakura-chan. Habis Gaara-kun tetap bersikeras ingin mengantarku pulang. Jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Gomennasai Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata sambil membentuk huruf "V"dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sakura mendengus pura-pura marah.

"Wahh~ Jadi benar kalau kau kemarin habis kencan dengan Gaara. Kyaaaa~ Kau beruntung sekali Hinata bisa berkencan dengan Gaara. Dia kan murid tertampan di SHS. Kyaaaa~" Hinata dan Sakura menutup telinga masing-masing untuk menghindari kerusakan gendang telinga gara-gara teriakan Ino.

"Aishhh! Kau ini norak sekali sih Pig. Mengagumi ya mengagumi, tapi jangan membuat teman-temanmu tuli karena suara cemprengmu itu," ledek Sakura sambil mengurek-urek(?) telinganya.

"Diam kau forehead! Bukannya kau juga suka seperti itu dulu saat melihat Sasori-senpai? Huh!" Sakura menjitak kepala Ino.

"AWW! Apa yang kau lakukan jidat!" Ino mengusap kepalanya yang terasa benjol.

"Dulu ya dulu Pig. Sekarang aku sudah terbiasa dengan Sasori-senpai," kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"Huuuuuuu~ Dasar kau ini,"

"Apa? Problem?"

"Ciyus deh. Trus gua harus bilang DEMI TUHAAAAAAAAANNN sambil gebrak-gebrak meja gitu?"

"Telcelah elu deh. Boleh aja biar GREGET getoo~"

Hinata hanya cekikikan melihat kedua temannya yang sedang beradu mulut dan tiba-tiba kerasukan setan alay entah dari mana.

"Wahh.. Lihat. Hinata akhirnya tertawa juga," kata Sakura sambil melepas jambakannya dari rambut Ino.

"Nah, kau lebih cantik kalau tertawa seperti itu Hinata. Kasihan wajahmu kalau di tekuk-tekuk terus. Bisa-bisa lepek nanti," Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan kedua temannya.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Kalian memang sahabat terbaikku,"

"Itulah gunanya teman, Hinata." kata Ino dan Sakura hampir bersamaan. Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Sahabat sejati bukanlah mereka yang membuatmu tersenyum disaat hatimu bersedih, melainkan mereka yang membuat hatimu tersenyum disaat hatimu bersedih.'_

.

.

.

.

.

_**===FLASHBACK OFF===**_

(Kembali ke masa Hinata sekarang)

Hinata meletakkan kembali foto yang baru saja di pegangnya. Foto dirinya, Sakura,dan Ino yang tengah tersenyum sambil berpose lucu. Hinata lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Tidak ada niat untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Rasanya sinar bulan purnama malam itu sudah cukup untuk menerangi kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata-nee. Kenapa jam segini sudah gelap? Apa Nee-chan sudah tidur?" Mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya, Hinata segera menyalakan lampu dan membukakan pintu.

"Hanabi-chan? Nee-chan belum tidur kok. Malah Nee-chan ketiduran tadi. Hehehe.." Kata Hinata berbohong. Hanabi hanya mengangguk.

"Pantas saja dari tadi sore sepulang kuliah Nee-chan tidak keluar kamar. Makan malam sudah siap. Nee-chan pasti capek. Turunlah dan makan. Setelah itu Nee-chan istirahat saja. Pasti Nee-chan kecapekan karena perjalanan jauh dari Suna tadi," Hinata mengangguk.

"Ne, arigatou Hanabi-chan. Nee-chan akan mandi dulu dan segera turun," kata Hinata sambil mengelus puncak kepala Hanabi. Hanabi mengangguk.

"Emm…. Nee-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bertanya karena penasaran," Hanabi menunduk sambil memainkan kukunya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ano.. Itu.. Apa Nee-chan sudah menemukan pengganti Naruto-nii? Eerr…. Maaf Nee-chan, aku hanya penasaran,"

Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hanabi. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya soal Naruto? Sudah lama Hinata tidak menceritakan soal Hanabi kepada Naruto sejak dia keluar dari KHS dulu, dan sekarang tiba-tiba Hanabi menanyakannya.

"Oh, maaf Nee-chan. Aku rasa pertanyaanku aneh ya? Maaf Nee-chan. Aku hanya khawatir dengan Nee-chan saat baru pulang tadi. Sudah dua tahun Nee-chan sekolah di Sunagakure, dan kembali ke Konoha baru setengah tahun, itu saja Nee-chan tidak tinggal bersama kami. Setelah itu Nee-chan prakerin si Suna dan baru kembali ke rumah sekarang. Sementara….."

Hanabi menggantung kalimatnya. Hinata diam, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata dari Hanabi.

"Sementara….. Barang-barang kenangan Nee-chan dengan Naruto-nii belum sempat aku pindahkan. Sebelumnya aku ingin memindahkan atau kalau perlu mau aku buang semua barang itu. Supaya kalau Nee-chan pulang Nee-chan tidak melihat benda-benda itu dan teringat lagi dengannya. Tapi ternyata Nee-chan pulangnya tidak memberitahu, jadi aku tidak sempat."

Hanabi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah mengatakan semuanya dengan susah payah. Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hanabi. Namun sesaat kemudian, Hinata menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Hanabi-chan. Daijoubu. Sudahlah, Nee-chan baik-baik saja," kata Hinata lembut. Tetapi sebagai adik, Hanabi bisa memahami dan merasakan jika kakaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Gomennasai Nee-chan. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Nee-chan sakit hati lagi karena teringat dengan semua itu," Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengacak poni milik Hanabi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan Nee-chan. Percayalah, Nee-chan akan baik-baik saja. Sudahlah, Nee-chan mau mandi dulu. Kau tunggu di bawah bersama Neji-nii saja," Kata Hinata lembut. Hanabi mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata lalu menutup pintunya.

Mata Hinata memandang kosong gagang pintu yang di pegangnya.

"Sekalipun semua itu dibuang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuang kenangan, dan perasaan ini padamu, Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

Hai Minna~

Maaf ya chapter ini lama #bukannya selalu telat ya xD

Maaf juga karena masih pendek dan nggak ada NaruHina-nya, soalnya masih buntu ide gara-gara badmood. Abisnya Bebhe baru sakit(lagi) T_T

Jadi Bebhe masih males ngapa-ngapain, tapi ngeliat reviews dari readers yang DEMI TUHAN CETARRRR MEMBAHANA #plak xD, Bebhe jadi tergerak buat bikin chapter ini.

Tapi di real story-nya memang nggak ada NaruHina di chapter ini. Jadi alurnya emang gitu #katanya Narasumber xD

Akhir kata,

Doumo arigatou ne ^^

See you next chapterrrrrrrrrr…

And,

RIPIUW please ^^b


	9. Chapter 9

"Kejarlah bungamu, dan aku tidak akan menjadi penghambatmu lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG….._

Tangan lentik seorang gadis bersurai indigo mencari-cari jam wekernya berada. Setelah mematikan jam wekernya, Hinata tidak segera beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya menunjukkan jika dia tidak tidur dengan baik semalam. Hinata mengehela nafas pelan, lalu menyingkap selimutnya dan merapikannya. Hinata berjalan dengan bosan menuju jendelanya. Di singkapnya kelambu berwarna senada dengan bunga lavender yang senada dengan bola matanya. Hinata di suguhkan dengan pemandangan desa Konoha di pagi hari. Desa yang sudah lama menyimpan banyak kenangan tentangnya.

"Konoha sudah banyak berubah," gumam Hinata. Hinata melihat orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya dari balik kaca jendelanya. Ada yang sedang menyapu halaman, membuka toko, orang bersepeda, orang berangkat bekerja, anak-anak yang sekolah, atau hanya sekedar orang yang berjalan santai di tepi jalan. Mata Hinata tertuju pada dua orang anak sekolah yang sedang menaiki sepeda bersama. Kedua anak itu terlihat sangat ceria bercakap-cakap sepanjang jalan. Tertawa bersama, bercanda, dan sangat akrab satu sama lain. Hinata menatap datar kedua anak itu, lalu menghela nafas.

"Andai semua itu bisa terulang kembali," gumam Hinata entah dengan siapa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**=FLASHBACK ON=**_

Pagi itu Konoha High School khususnya untuk kelas XI Farmasi-1, yaitu kelas Hinata dan Naruto terlihat begitu tenang. Hari itu sedang ada ulangan harian untuk persiapan menghadapi ujian akhir semester yang akan di laksanakan dua minggu ke depan.

"Hei Hinata!" panggil seorang gadis bercepol dua kepada seorang gadis berambut indigo di depannya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Merasa belum ada jawaban, gadis itu memanggilnya lagi.

"Hinata! Hei Hinata!" Merasa namanya di panggil, Hinata menoleh pelan ke arah sumber suara. Hinata hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebagai isyarat kalimat Tanya 'Apa?'. Gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten itu pun mengisyaratkan angka tujuh dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Hinata mengangguk lalu melihat jawabannya dan hendak memberitahukannya pada Tenten. Namun baru saja Hinata hendak menoleh, tiba-tiba sebuah kapur mengenai kepalanya.

"Aww!" ringis Hinata. Hinata mengusap-usap dahinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata melihat Anko-sensei yang sedang menjadi pengawas saat itu berkacak pinggang di depannya. Hinata dengan susah payah mecoba menelan ludahnya.

"Kalau kau berani mencontek sekali lagi. KELUAR!" bentak Anko-sensei tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata segera menunduk.

"Ma-maaf Anko-sensei," kata Hinata pelan. Hinata lalu melanjutkan mengerjakan soalnya. Sementara Tenten menjadi merasa bersalah dengan Hinata. Padahal yang mencontek dia dan Hinata tidak salah.

"Maaf ya Hinata," kata Tenten pelan dari belakang Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok…

Mendengar pintu di ketuk oleh seseorang, Anko-sensei segera berjalan menuju pintu. Dan itu menjadi kesempatan untuk semua siswa yang ingin mencontek.

"Kalau ada yang berani mencontek. Kalian tidak akan Sensei ijinkan untuk ikut ujian minggu depan." Kata-kata yang pelan tapi pasti dari Anko-sensei membuat semua siswa diam tak berkutik. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mencontek. Hanya terdengar umpatan-umpatan pelan dari semua siswa.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Apa kau sudah sembuh?" mendengar percakapan Anko-sensei, Hinata menjadi sedikit penasaran. Hinata lalu melihat ke arah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan gurunya.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk."

Hinata melihat Anko-sensei yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakang Anko-sensei. Seorang lelaki yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Yang menyebabkan dirinya mengidap pemyakit 'galau harian' selama beberapa minggu.

'Na-Naruto-kun?'

Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat tak karuan saat ini. Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar tak karuan melihat senyum yang ingin sekali di lupakannya. Hinata kemudian mencoba untuk bersikap biasa dan kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Ohayou.. Apa kabar Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh pelan kesumber suara. Dan Hinata kembali di suguhkan dengan pemadangan yang sudah lama tidak di lihatnya, sekaligus yang sangat tidak ingin di lihatnya lagi.

Naruto tersenyum manis kepadanya.

Hinata tidak berkedip untuk beberapa saat, lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ba-baik," kata Hinata sangat pelan. Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata.

"Ini. Kau boleh ikut mengerjakan soal ini sekarang. Tapi kalau kau belum siap, kau boleh tidak mengerjakannya dan menyusul besok," kata Anko-sensei sambil menyodorkan dua lembar kertas yang terdiri dari soal dan lembar jawab kepada Naruto.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya sekarang Anko-sensei. Aku sudah belajar tadi malam," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Anko-sensei hanya tersenyum lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hinata melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Senyum manis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

_=SKIP=_

KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG….

Setelah berkelut dengan semua soal-soal hari ini, akhirnya jam tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi mengisi perut mereka yang sudah memainkan musik keroncong.

Lain dengan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka hanya duduk diam di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Hinata seperti biasa, memasang headphone lalu mendengarkan lagu. Sementara Naruto hanya duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. Mata blue shappire miliknya sesekali melirik Hinata di sampingnya. Senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

Diam-diam Hinata juga melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. Hinata merasakan jika hatinya sangat tak karuan saat ini. Ingin sekali Hinata menyapa Naruto, namun semua itu sulit untuk di lakukan. Hinata sudah bertekad untuk mencoba melupakan Naruto, namun melihat senyum Naruto yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, rasanya Hinata tidak sanggup untuk melewatkannya. Hinata sangat merindukan senyum itu. Merindukan wajah itu.

Masih asyik-asyiknya berkelut dengan fikirannya, Hinata di kejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja mengganggunya. Matanya membulat menyadari siapa yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Oii Hinata!"

Hinata mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Rasanya rohnya tiba-tiba melayang entah kemana karena terkejut, atau malah karena saking senangnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" kata Hinata pelan. Sementara orang yang di depannya yang ternyata adalah Naruto, hanya memasang cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi? Padahal aku selalu menunggumu loh?"

Jantung Hinata serasa akan melompat dari singgasananya mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Naruto barusan.

'Me-menungguku? Se-selalu?'

Hinata hanya diam, masih mencoba mencerna apa yang di katakan.

"Yak! Aku dari tadi mengajakmu bicara Hinata. Kau malah hanya diam bengong begitu? Ckckck, dasar sadako," Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mengatakan kata-kata barusan. Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya, lalu menarik nafas pelan dan melepas headphone-nya.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku? Bukannya kau lebih baik menunggu Shion-san?" kata Hinata dengan nada menggoda, tetapi sebenarnya dia serius dengan apa yang dikatakan barusan. Memang untuk apa Naruto menunggu orang yang sama sekali tidak penting? Bukankah lebih baik dia menunggu Shion yang notabene adalah pacarnya.

Naruto ikut mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Yak! Apa aku tidak boleh menunggu sahabatku sendiri ha? Tidak ada salahnya juga kan? Maksudku, kau kan teman wanitaku yang paling dekat denganku. Dan aneh saja tiba-tiba kau yang biasanya paling rajin menjengukku jadi sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Itu maksudku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Hinata mengangguk

'Sahabat? Teman wanita yang paling dekat? Aku mengerti sekarang,'

Hinata tersenyum manis, namun hanya dia yang tau jika senyumnya itu terbesit sebuah luka.

"Karena aku merasa bosan terus-terusan mengunjungimu, tetapi kau tidak segera pulang-pulang. Dan aku juga punya banyak pekerjaan di rumah, jadi gomennasai," kata Hinata mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Yaayayaa~ Aku tau kau itu orang yang sibuk. Salah sendiri sudah tau sibuk tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menjengukku," Naruto mengetuk pelan dahi Hinata.

"Itulah gunanya SAHABAT," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum dengan memberi tekanan pada kalimat tertentu. Naruto terhenyak sejenak, lalu tersenyum.

"Yeah! Aku percaya itu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Dan entah mengapa, melihat senyum Naruto yang ini malah membuat hatinya sakit. Padahal saat melihat Naruto pagi tadi, dirinya biasa saja.

"Douitashimashite Naruto-kun," Hinata balas memberi senyum manisnya. Tidak sengaja Hinata menangkap tangan Naruto yang masih di balut perban bekas jarum infus.

"Oiya. Kau benar-benar sudah baikan Naruto-kun? Sepertinya kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin," kata Hinata sambil menunjuk pada perban di pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Oh, aku sudah sembuh kok. Aku sudah pulang sejak lusa. Ini aku lupa belum melepasnya," kata Naruto sambil mencoba melepas perban di pergelangan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Naruto di kejutkan oleh tangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba meraih tangannya.

"Sini biar aku bantu melepasnya," Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Hinata kepadanya. Naruto tersenyum menatap tangan Hinata yang sedang menggenggam tangannya. Hinata menunduk sedikit untuk menunjukkan rona merah di wajahnya. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba meraih tangan Naruto dan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Padahal tanpa bantuannya pun Hinata tau jika Naruto bisa melakukannya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata melepaskan perban yang membalut pergelangan tangan Naruto dan juga kapas yang menempel bersama perban itu. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dengan kata-kata. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kini jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti saja.

TUK!

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang mengenai dahinya. Dan benar saja. Kini dahinya dengan dahi Naruto saling menempel satu sama lain karena jarak wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Woaahhh…." Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Naruto. Rasanya kali ini Hinata benar-benar akan di bunuh oleh Naruto karena membuat jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hinata. Biasa aja juga?" Ledek Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Hinata mencoba mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"A-aku hanya terkejut tadi. Wa-wajahmu….sangat menyeramkan. Makanya aku kaget," bohong Hinata. Naruto mengangkat sebelah bibirnya.

"Ckckck.. Usaha yang bagus Nona Sadako. Bilang saja kalau kau itu tidak tahan karena melihat wajah tampanku ini. Iya kan? Haha.. Aku tau itu," kata Naruto sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Oke, tadi Hinata memang terkejut karena bisa sedekat itu dengan wajah Naruto. Tapi Hinata menjadi sedikit eneg(?) juga kalau melihat Naruto yang sok tampan seperti itu.

"Yak! Aku percaya, kau memang paling tampan…" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum yang kemudian di balas dengan senyum penuh kebanggaan oleh Naruto.

"….Paling tampan di kebun binatang," lanjut Hinata kemudian. Senyum Naruto langsung menghilang seketika mendengar kata-kata terakhir Hinata.

"YAK!" Hinata tertawa geli melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang kesal seperti ini. Rasanya senang sekali bisa menjahili orang yang sudah lama tidak di jahilinya. Menyenangkan juga ternyata menggoda Naruto. Sedikit bisa menghilangkan beban di hatinya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau tidak tertawa. Itu tidak lucu!" gerutu Naruto sambil mencoba untuk meraih Hinata hendak membungkam mulutnya, tetapi berhasil di hindari oleh Hinata.

"Hahahahaha.. Kau lucu sekali dengan wajah seperti itu Naruto-kun. Tepatnya, paling lucu di kebun binatang. Hahahaha…" Hinata tetap saja menggoda Naruto, sementara Naruto tetap berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"Ciyeeeeee… Yang udah lama nggak ketemu lagi kangen-kangenan nih ye? Sirkuwiiittt~" Hinata dan Naruto menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran mereka mendengar ada seseorang yang baru saja menyinggung mereka.

"Sakura-chan? Apa-apaan sih?" gerutu Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah karena kata-kata Sakura yang sedikit berlebihan itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud kangen-kangenan ha? Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba menghajarnya?" protes Naruto sambil memukul pelan kepala Hinata.

"Aw! Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" kata Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya. Naruto memasang cengirannya.

"Apa? Kau marah?" Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Ekhemm… Kalian ini sungguh-sungguh so sweet. Tidak bertemu untuk beberapa minggu itu sangat berat kan pastinya? Hahaha," sahut Ino yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Eh Ino-pig. Rasanya kita hanya akan menjadi pengganggu apabila terus-terusan disini. Ayo kita pergi saja, ayo!" kata Sakura sambil mendorong Ino.

"Ah, benar juga. Yasudah, kami tinggal dulu ya.. Silahkan kalian teruskan kangen-kangenannya," kata Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian segera lari bersama Sakura.

"YAK!" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Apa maksudnya kangen-kangenan? Dasar makhluk aneh," gerutu Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Eh? Bukankah kau juga makhluk aneh? Huu~ Setan teriak setan," Kata Hinata yang belum menyerah untuk memancing emosi Naruto.

"Kau sudah bosan mati rupanya? Yak! Berhenti disitu!" Naruto dan Hinata pun menjadi bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Melepas semua rasa rindu yang ada. Mencoba untuk menghapus luka yang sudah lama terpendam.

_=SKIP=_

"Aku masih di sekolah Nii-san, tadi ada pelajaran ekstra… Ini sudah mau pulang,"

Naruto mengintip Hinata yang sedang menerima telefon dari balik pintu kelas. Naruto penasaran siapa yang menelefon Hinata.

"Iya….. Apa? Kenapa harus dia? … Yasudah… Iya Nii-san, aku tutup ya,"

Naruto segera menunduk untuk bersembunyi. Dia tidak ingin tertangkap basah mengintip Hinata dari balik pintu.

KREEKK…

"Huhh~ Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Hei, apa kau gila bertanya pada dirimu sendiri?" Hinata terlonjak mendengar suara seseorang barusan. Hinata segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang berdiri menyender pada dinding dengan menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun? Kau membuatku terkejut," kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku? Sedang menunggu seseorang," kata Naruto dengan santainya. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

'Shion?'

"Lalu kau? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Oh.. Ano, aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Kurenai-sensei tadi," kata Hinata pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu kau sudah selesai sekarang?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau berangkat dengan apa tadi?" Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba bersikap biasa agar Naruto tidak curiga.

"Aku berangkat bersama Neji-nii-san. Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto diam sejenak sambil menatap Hinata.

"Jalan rumah kita searah. Aku antar kau pulang," kata Naruto. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Eh? Bukankah kau tengah menunggu seseorang? Bukannya kau sedang menunggu Shion-san?" Naruto menggeleng.

"Hah~ Apa kau lupa kalau hari ini kelas XII ada Try Out. Jadi mereka sudah pulang duluan. Ayo pulang," kata Naruto sambil berjalan melewati Hinata. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun," kata Hinata pelan. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu membalikkan badan menghadap Hinata. Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Nde?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ano.. Itu, aku sudah ada yang menjemput. Jadi Naruto-kun pulang duluan saja. Lagipula tadi katanya sedang menunggu seseorang?" kata Hinata masih sambil menunduk. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Siapa yang akan menjemputmu? Temanku tidak akan apa-apa kok kalau aku tinggal. Jadi kau bersamaku saja," kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Hinata menggeleng.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Tapi aku tidak akan pulang denganmu," setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata langsung meninggalkan Naruto yang diam mematung.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar. Naruto lalu membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya bayangan Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya.

"Yang ku tunggu sejak tadi itu kau Hinata," guman Naruto dengan sangat pelan.

.

.

_Sementara itu….._

" Oh, kau sudah keluar?" Tanya seseorang di dalam mobil sport berwarna merah yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

"Gomennasai. Aku sudah merepotkanmu Gaara-kun," kata Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Orang yang di panggilnya Gaara itu pun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masuklah," Hinata mengangguk lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil milik Gaara.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Gaara sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Hinata. Hinata sedikit merona karena perlakuan Gaara.

"Be-belum," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Yasudah kita cari makan dulu, baru aku antar kau pulang," tawar Gaara pada Hinata.

"Eh, ti-tidak usah-"

"Sudahlah. Ayo," Hinata hanya bisa mengalah saja menuruti apa yang di katakan Gaara. Toh, seberapa kuat dia menolak pasti akan gagal.

Gaara kemudian menyalakan mesin. Tanpa di sengaja Gaara melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dari kaca spionnya yang sedang menaiki motor sport berwarna merah, sedang melihat dengan tatapan tajam ke arah mereka berdua. Gaara menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya.

'Uzumaki Naruto ya?' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Sementara itu, orang yang dilihat Gaara dari kaca spionnya yang tak lain adalah Naruto, hanya bisa diam menatap mobil yang membawa Hinata dengan wajah datar. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Naruto segera menyalakan mesinnya dan memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Mungkin aku sudah gila…. Tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi lebih gila. Aku harus tau siapa orang yang bersama Hinata,' kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue…**_

Yare-yare ^o^/

Bebhe kambeck(gimana sih tulisannya) xD

Fiuh.. hampir aja Bebhe nelantarin nih fanfic gara-gara di serang virus galau xD

Makasih untuk readers yang udah mau ninggalin reviewsnya di fic ini. Makin hari makin banyak aja. Arigatou gozaimasu ^o^/

Okeh, di chapter ini Bebhe buatnya dengan sedikit banyak perubahan(gimana sih) ,

Jadi moga aja nggak kelihatan aneh ya :D

Okeh, gitu aja..

Jangan lupa di tunggu reviewsnya ^_^

See you later at next chapter…..

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Tak semua yang kita inginkan dapat kita dapatkan dengan mudah. Perlu kesabaran untuk bisa mencapai apa yang kita inginkan. Tapi ada kalanya kita harus melupakan keinginan kita untuk kebaikan kita sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight ****SasuHina slight ****GaaHina and other pair**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'_Walau aku tak bisa memilikimu, memiliki fotomu saja itu sudah cukup bagiku… Because you…. Only mine… In My Dream…..'_

"Hei Hinata! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata terkejut dan segera menutup buku catatannya dengan cepat. Hinata kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Aish! Sakura-chan, kau mengagetkanku," kata Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan gadis di depannya hanya nyengir melihat temannya ngambek.

"Gomen Hinata. Habisnya, sedari tadi aku lihat kau melamun sendiri disini. Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau tulis tadi? Kenapa kau buru-buru menutupnya tadi? Atau jangan-jangan…" Sakura memasang tampang horror di depan Hinata. Senyum Sakura membuat Hinata susah menelan ludahnya. Dengan cepat Hinata memasukkan buku catatannya ke dalam tas.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok Sakura-chan. A-aku ti-tidak menulis a-apa-apa. A-aku ha-hanya menggambar tadi. Hehe.." kata Hinata sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Kelihatan sekali kalau kau bohong. Hayo ngaku deh Hinata. Itu tadi surat untuk pacarmu kan? Hayo ngaku Hinata…" Sakura semakin memojokkan Hinata. Dengan susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya.

"Pa-pacar? A-aku tidak punya pa-pacar Sakura-chan. Eh lihat, ada Sasori-senpai," dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari kekasihnya. Tetapi itu semua hanya tipuan Hinata. Dengan cepat Hinata lari menjauhi Sakura.

"Jaa Sakura-chan…" kata Hinata sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

Menyadari mangsanya lepas, Sakura mencak-mencak di tempat. Sementara Hinata terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang menggerutu sendiri.

"Yak! Dasar Hinata. Kenapa aku bisa tertipu sih? Aishh! Sudahlah." Sakura kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berada di kantin sekolah sekarang. Tenggorokannya kering karena dia berlari terlalu cepat tadi. Hinata menyeruput jus jeruknya hingga tinggal setengah gelas.

"Hah~ Hampir saja aku kena interogasi Sakura-chan. Bisa-bisa semuanya kacau kalau sampai dia tau," gumam Hinata entah pada siapa.

"Tau apa?"

Hinata terkejut mendengar suara di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya membelakangi Sasuke. Hinata sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke berjalan melewati Hinata, lalu mengambil tempat duduk untuk duduk di depan Hinata. Sekarang mereka berhadapan. Hinata sampai sekarang masih canggung berhadapan dengan Sasuke semenjak Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya dulu padanya. Meskipun itu sudah lama, tapi tetap saja Hinata malu untuk bicara dengan Sasuke. Hinata juga sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengejutkan Hinata.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata masih sambil menunduk. Hinata meremas roknya, mencoba untuk menguatkan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan berbicara dengan Sasuke seperti biasanya. Tetapi semua percuma, ego Hinata tetap tidak mau.

"Aku tadi melihatmu berlari dengan sangat cepat. Kau di kejar siapa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ee.. Ti-tidak ada yang mengejarku kok," jawab Hinata seadanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Lalu kenapa kau berlari sampai seperti itu?" Sasuke terus saja bertanya. Benar-benar membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Hinata memilih untuk diam saja. Karena dia pikir jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, nanti Sasuke akan bertanya lagi. Mungkin dengan diam Sasuke juga akan berhenti bertanya.

Menyadari tidak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sasuke menatap datar wajah Hinata yang sedikit tertutup oleh rambutnya.

"Hei, Hinata." panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang bisa di bilang 'lembut'.

"I-iya,"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa laki-laki yang menjemputmu kemarin?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya. Hinata terkejut bercampur sedikit heran.

'Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa tau? Kemarin kan aku pulang saat sekolah sudah sepi,' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"Dia….. Pacarmu ya?"

"…."

"…."

"Bu-bukan. Di-dia teman kakakku," jawab Hinata seadanya. Sasuke terlihat sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa dia yang menjemputmu?" Hinata mulai kesal dengan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi kepo seperti ini. Biasanya apapun yang di lakukan Hinata, Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah seperti menginterogasinya. Bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan, hanya saja Hinata sedikit galau sekarang, jadi Hinata malas menceritakan semuanya. Baru saja Hinata selamat dari Sakura, sekarang malah gantian Sasuke.

'Kenapa mereka tidak jadi pasangan saja? Mereka cocok sekali.' Inner Hinata berteriak. Hinata sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dia hanya teman kakakku, dan aku cukup kenal baik dengannya. Dia di suruh Neji-nii untuk menjemputku. Apa ada masalah dengan itu? Kenapa kau terus-terusan bertanya?" kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit kesal. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah marah padaku? Aku kan hanya ingin tau?" kata Sasuke dengan santainya. Hinata menyeruput jus jeruknya, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Kau itu sangat aneh Sasuke-kun. Tidak biasanya kau itu mau tau tentang diriku. Dan sekarang kau malah menginterogasiku. Itu sedikit menganggu," kata Hinata dengan memelankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke menatap datar Hinata, lalu menghela nafas. Sasuke menyambar jus jerus milik Hinata lalu dengan tanpa izin meminumnya sampai habis. Hinata hanya diam tidak menanggapi, karena memang Sasuke sudah biasa seperti itu.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lapangan sekolahannya yang berada di depan kantin. Lehernya terasa pegal terus-terusan menunduk.

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, wajahnya sedikit merona. Sasuke melihat perubahan pada wajah Hinata. Sasuke kemudian mengikuti ke arah mata Hinata memandang. Dan benar saja, seorang yang selama ini menganggunya(menurut Sasuke saja) tengah berada di lapangan bermain bola bersama teman-temannya. Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Hinata.

'Naruto-kun,'

Hinata kembali teringat kejadian kemarin saat pulang sekolah. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke vas bunga yang terletak di depannya. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam.

"Kau masih menyukainya?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke baru saja. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Ap-apa?" kata Hinata pelan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yaayayaa… Aku tau kau masih menyukainya." Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya diam. Bibirnya tertutup rapat, tidak tau apa yang harus di katakan.

"Ah! Aku benar kan? Tapi…. Mau sampai kapan Hinata?" Sasuke menatap Hinata datar, tetapi Hinata tau jika ada kekecewaan dalam mata Sasuke. Hinata segera menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Hinata lalu beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku ke kelas dulu," Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Lupakan dia Hinata,"

Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu ataupun memaksamu untuk menyukaiku. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus tersakiti karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Jadi, cobalah lupakan Naruto,"

Hinata meremas roknya kuat-kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terasa memanas. Seperti sebuah samurai yang tiba-tiba menancap di dadanya. Hati Hinata sangat sakit sekarang. Tanpa Sasuke katakan pun, Hinata tau semua itu. Sekarang ini Hinata juga sedang berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto. Tetapi semua itu butuh waktu.

"Maafkan aku telah mengatakan ini Hinata. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan. Dan jujur saja….." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Sasuke lalu beranjak berdiri.

"…..aku berharap laki-laki yang bersamamu waktu itu, dapat membantumu melupakan perasaanmu pada Naruto."

Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam mematung di tempat.

Sebuah cairan bening meluncur di pipi mulus Hinata. Kini Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

"Aku tau Sasuke-kun. Aku juga berharap sama sepertimu… Arigatou, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

_===SKIP===_

Naruto tengah berjalan sendirian menuju kelasnya. Matanya menatap datar lantai yang injaknya. Dia baru saja menemui Shion setelah bermain bola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan. Naruto mengingat kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Shion.

'_Jika kita nanti sudah tidak satu sekolah lagi, aku harap kau tetap setia kepadaku Naruto-kun. Aku takut jika nanti kau bosan lalu pindah ke lain hati,'_

Naruto menghela nafas.

"Itu juga yang aku takutkan," gumam Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Dobe?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mencari orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Yo Teme!" Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Darimana kau Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu berjalan menyusul Sasuke.

"Yak! Kau itu selalu seperti itu Teme," kata Naruto sambil merangkul Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terus-terusan seperti ini Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Teme?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke Naruto malah balik bertanya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mempermainkan perasaan wanita?" kata-kata Sasuke baru saja membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa maksudmu menanyakan hal seperti ini Teme?" kata Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak terima kau menyakiti Hinata lebih jauh. Dan aku juga tidak mau Hinata tersakiti karena sikapmu yang menyebalkan,"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Teme?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Aku menyukai Hinata, tetapi Hinata menyukaimu, dan kau adalah kekasih Shion. Tapi kau juga menyukai Hinata. Semua itu membuatku muak Dobe. Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi kumohon jangan sakiti Hinata,"

Bibir Naruto tertutup rapat. Naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Memang benar semua yang di katakan Sasuke. Semua ini salahnya. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," kata Naruto pelan.

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Hinata. Dia adalah orang yang paling tersakiti disini," kata Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sial!" umpat Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_===SKIP===_

Hinata kini sedang berdiri di depan gerbang menunggu orang yang akan menjemputnya. Hari ini Neji menyuruh Gaara untuk menjemput Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa tidak enak jika harus terus-terusan membuat Gaara yang menjemputnya. Tapi apa daya jika semua itu Neji yang menyuruh.

"Nii-san itu benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Hinata entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata berharap itu bukan Naruto. Tapi nasib berkata lain, Hinata melihat Naruto tengah berjalan sendirian menuju ke arahnya. Jantung Hinata kembali berpacu dan wajahnya terasa memanas. Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada jalan raya di depannya.

"A-ano… Hinata,"

Dengan susah payah Hinata mencoba untuk bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Hm?" tetapi hanya itu kata-kata yang dapat keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Go-gomen," Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun meminta maaf?'

Hinata hanya diam. Fikirannya masih berkelut dengan argument-argumen yang semakin memusingkan kepalanya.

"Aku minta maaf untuk selama ini. Aku…. Sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu,"

Tiba-tiba hati Hinata kembali terasa sakit. Beribu-ribu jarum beracun kembali menusuk-nusuk dadanya, dan racun itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Hinata, membuat tubuh Hinata kaku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Maafkan aku karena sikapku yang berlebihan selama ini. Semua ini salahku,"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya mengepal kuat, mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar di depan Naruto. Pelan-pelan Hinata membalikkan badannya.

Hinata tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun? Kau tidak bersalah kok. Kau tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf," Hinata berusaha menjawab dengan sikap seperti biasa, namun tetap saja semua itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Naruto melihat jika senyum Hinata saat ini bukanlah senyuman Hinata. Hinata hanya mencoba kuat di depan Naruto.

Naruto menjadi semakin bersalah kepada Hinata. Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. Memang dirinya sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti perasaan Hinata. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah mempermainkan perasaan Hinata, juga Shion. Andai Hinata datang di kehidupan Naruto lebih awal, andai Naruto tidak menjadi kekasih Shion, andai Naruto tidak menyukai Hinata, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata." kata Naruto pelan. Tersirat rasa kecewa dalam kalimat Naruto. Hinata hanya diam. Sekarang ini dia sedang bersusah payah untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah berhenti di depan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menatap sendu Hinata dan mobil di depannya bergantian.

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah bata dengan tato "Ai" di dahinya berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba menahan emosi dan ego yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Ayo kita pulang," kata Gaara sambil menuntun Hinata. Hinata hanya diam, sementara Naruto menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan dengan kata-kata.

"Tolong jaga Hinata, Gaara." Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka berdua cukup jauh. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Tanpa kau minta pun akan aku lakukan, Uzumaki Naruto." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara kembali berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Hinata sedikit bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto dan Gaara saling kenal? Mereka kan baru pertama bertemu?

Gaara membukakan pintu untuk Hinata dan mendudukkan Hinata. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Hinata dan menutup pintu mobil, Gaara menoleh sekilas pada Naruto. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya.

'Keputusan yang bagus, teman lamaku' kata Gaara dalam hati.

Naruto hanya diam menatap bayangan Hinata yang berada di dalam mobil milik Gaara.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Gaara." Gumam Naruto.

Mobil Gaara lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mematung di tempat.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Semua ini demi kebaikan kita,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eh salah ketik, maksudnya…

_**To Be Continued…**_

Yare-yare….. ^o^/

Bebhe kembali nih bawa chapter selanjutnya. Selalu telat ya xD

Yah, hontou ni gomennasai… Bebhe kan juga punya kehidupan *modus xD

Bebhe buatnya malem nih, sambil setengah ngantuk gitu. Nelitinya juga Cuma sekali, jadi maaf kalau typosnya banyak ya :D

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah mau ripuw fic Bebhe ini. Bebhe seneng ternyata banyak yang suka ToT *terharu

Maaf Bebhe nggak bisa bales ripiuw satu-satu. Yang pasti terima kasih banyak buat yang udah setia nungguin kelanjutan fic Bebhe ^o^/

Oh ya, Marhaban ya Ramadhan ya. Sebentar lagi kan udah bulan puasa, Bebhe minta maaf kalau selama ini Bebhe ada salah selama ada di FFn ini.

Akhir kata, selamat berlibur untuk semuanyaaaaaaaaa… ^o^/

Have a nice holiday yak!

See you in the next chapter…..

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya..

Pay pay…. ^o^/


	11. Chapter 11

Mencintai bukan hanya mengingat, tetapi juga mendoakan orang yang kita cinta meski sedang tidak bersama. Meski pernah terluka, jangan takut untuk kembali jatuh cinta. Karena sakit hati bisa di obati oleh jatuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight GaaHina and other pair**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo dengan bola mata seindah padang lavender, tengah duduk sambil melakukan aktifitas favoritnya, yaitu mendengarkan musik dengan headphone berwarna putih kesayangannya di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Hyuuga Hinata, tokoh utama kita. Hinata tengah menikmati suasana pagi hari taman Konoha yang terletak di pusat kota. Tadinya Hinata ingin mengajak Neji dan Hanabi juga, tetapi mereka menolak. Katanya sudah punya acara masing-masing.

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon yang besar itu. Dipejamkannya matanya pelan, mencoba untuk menikmati semilir angin yang membuatnya ingin untuk terlelap sejenak. Tetapi tiba-tiba ponsel Hinata berdering, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dengan mata tertutup Hinata mencari ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan, berharap yang mengirim pesan padanya bukan orang yang ada di fikirannya. Senyum Hinata mengembang. Ternyata harapan Hinata terkabul.

_From: Gaara-kun_

_Subject: Kau dimana?_

_**Reply Back**_

Hinata tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengetikkan balasan untuk Gaara. Setelah menekan tombol 'Send' Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada air mancur yang berjarak lima meter darinya. Hinata memandang kosong air mancur tersebut.

'Apa keputusanku ini benar?'

Baru beberapa menit fikiran Hinata tenang, sekarang dia harus kembali berkelut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat dirinya frustasi kembali. Hinata bimbang dengan keputusan yang di buatnya sendiri. Yaitu keputusan untuk 'Mencoba membuka hati untuk Gaara'.

Hinata menghela nafas, lalu memejamkan matanya kembali. Mencoba untuk memikirkan kembali semua yang di katakan Gaara waktu itu.

_**Flashback On **_(flashback dalam flashback xD)

_(Saat pulang sekolah, di dalam mobil Gaara)_

Hinata masih berkelut dengan fikirannya sendiri. Hinata masih tetap memikirkan kata-kata yang baru di ucapkan Naruto kepadanya. Tentang permintaan maaf Naruto, dan tentang hubungan Gaara dengan Naruto. Kenapa mereka bisa saling mengenal? Apa hubungan mereka yang tidak di ketahui Hinata? Dan apa yang di katakan Naruto kepada Gaara? Apa yang di rencanakan oleh kedua pria itu?

Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata frustasi. Gaara menyadari jika ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Gaara bisa melihat kebingungan dari sorot mata Hinata. Gaara hanya menghela nafas menanggapinya.

Hinata melirik Gaara dari sudut matanya. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya kepada Gaara. Tapi Hinata tau, jika semua itu mustahil akan di jawab oleh Gaara. Hinata lalu hanya menghela nafas, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kursi.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Hinata menunduk dan mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya, tanda dia bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukan. Gaara melirik Hinata dari sudut matanya.

"Naruto adalah temanku waktu SD. Dia juga masih menjadi temanku sekarang, hanya saja kami sudah lama tidak saling berkomunikasi," kata Gaara dengan nada datar. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa tau apa yang ingin aku tanyakan? Apa dia punya indera keenam?' kata Hinata dalam hati. Hinata hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi sudah di dahului oleh Gaara.

"Naruto memintaku untuk….." Gaara mengantung kalimatnya. Gaara meminggirkan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin. Hinata tidak tau apa yang akan di lakukan Gaara. Jika mau mencari makan, ini bahkan masih jauh dari warung(?). Dan Hinata juga masih menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang hendak di ucapkan Gaara. Hinata masih diam menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menggenggam tangannya. Dan benar saja, Hinata melihat tangan kekar Gaara tengah menggenggam kedua tangannya. Hinata menoleh pelan pada Gaara.

Gaara menatap datar wajah Hinata. Bisa dilihatnya jika Hinata tengah bingung dan terkejut sekarang. Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Gaara. Wajah Hinata memerah karena melihat senyum langka dari Gaara. Kembali Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hinata yakin jika wajahnya sekarang sudah sama dengan warna tomat.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara lembut. Entah karena suara Gaara atau baru saja hantu lewat, tiba-tiba Hinata merinding. Hinata hanya diam.

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Hanya saja aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengabulkannya. Karena semua itu terserah padamu, dan hatimu," Hinata semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Gaara.

"Hinata... Bisakah kau…. Melupakan Naruto?"

Hinata spontan membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Gaara. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Gaara. Dan itu semua benar. Tidak ada kebohongan di mata Gaara. Gaara serius dengan apa yang di katakan. Hati Hinata mencelos seketika.

'Kenapa meminta sesuatu seperti ini? Kenapa mengatakan ini di saat seperti ini? Apa kau tidak tau jika hari ini aku sudah cukup stress dengan hal ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku melupakan…. Naruto? Kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan? Kenapa kau menanyakan ini?'

Semua pertanyaan yang ingin di lontarkan Hinata hanya bisa terucap di dalam hati. Mulutnya tidak dapat terbuka, apalagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hinata merasakan dadanya kembali sesak seperti saat terakhir berhadapan dengan Naruto. Tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata, air matanya turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. Gaara mempererat genggaman tangannya.

"A-Aishiteru Hinata,"

Dan kata-kata Gaara barusan semakin membuat dada Hinata sesak. Air mata Hinata semakin deras membasahi pipi chubby-nya. Dengan lembut Gaara mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku mohon… Lupakan Naruto. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu semakin tersakiti karena terus-terusan berharap pada Naruto,"

"….."

"Aku…. Menyukaimu lebih dulu daripada Naruto Hinata,"

"…..."

"Tolong, lupakan Naruto. Dan mencoba membuka hati untuk orang lain. Pelan-pelan, lupakanlah dia Hinata,"

"….."

"Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tidak memaksamu membalas perasaanku. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini aku pendam."

"….."

"Meskipun itu bukan aku. Tapi cobalah membuka hati untuk orang lain. Itu akan membantumu melupakan perasaanmu pada Naruto,"

"…."

Gaara melepas genggaman tangannya. Hinata masih diam mematung. Tetapi tangis Hinata sudah mereda. Gaara kembali duduk menghadap ke depan, kemudian menghela nafas. Rasanya lega sekali bisa mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada di hatinya selama ini. Tetapi Gaara sedikit khawatir dengan Hinata. Sedari tadi Hinata hanya diam. Gaara takut jika dia hanya akan menambah rasa sakit di hatinya.

Gaara memandang Hinata sendu. Gaara menunduk, mencoba untuk diam saat ini.

"Arigatou,"

Gaara terkejut mendengar suara Hinata. Gaara kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kearah Hinata. Betapa terkejutnya Gaara. Baru saja Hinata menangis di depannya, kini Gaara melihat Hinata tersenyum manis kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum begitu tulus kepadanya.

'Apakah Hinata akan membalas perasaanku?'

Gaara hanya diam menatap Hinata di depannya. Gaara sangat merindukan senyum Hinata yang seperti ini. Gaara sudah lama kehilangan senyum Hinata yang seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya melihat senyum itu setiap hari.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun. Aku akan mencobanya," kata Hinata dengan serak. Gaara hanya diam. Bukan ini jawaban yang di inginkan Gaara, tapi setidaknya Gaara bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam kalimat yang di ucapkan Hinata. Gaara tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk.

_**Flashback Off**_

Hinata menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuka matanya. Hinata menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang, dan benar saja. Hinata melihat Gaara yang tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Hinata tersenyum, dan dapat dilihatnya Gaara juga tersenyum tipis.

"Kau sudah sampai Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Gaara. Hinata lalu menyuruh Gaara untuk duduk di sampingnya. Gaara pun duduk bersila di samping Hinata.

"Udaranya sejuk sekali," gumam Gaara sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke batang pohon. Hinata tersenyum menatap Gaara, lalu mengangguk.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi(?) yang membuat mereka mengantuk.

Gaara melirik Hinata dari ujung matanya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat tipis terukir di bibir tipisnya. Gaara sangat senang bisa duduk berdua dengan Hinata seperti ini. Meskipun ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, tapi entah mengapa kali ini Gaara sangat senang.

Wajah Hinata yang cantik, rambut yang di terpa angin sepoi-sepoi, kristal yang bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang berwarna merah, tunggu, kenapa sampai bibir? Gaara lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Di alihkan pandangannya pada air mancur di depannya.

_Hinata P.O.V_

Aku masih saja memejamkan mataku menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku ini. Rasanya sungguh nyaman. Aku ingin tidur di buatnya. Oh iya. Aku kan sedang bersama Gaara-kun. Jika aku tidur disini aku pasti merepotkannya.

Kubuka pelan kelopak mataku. Aku melirik Gaara-kun dari sudut mataku. Apa yang sedang di lihatnya? Ku ikuti arah matanya melihat. Oh ternyata dia memerhatikan air mancur di depan. Aku tersenyum tipis. Kulirik lagi dia dari sudut mataku.

Wajah yang tampan, kulitnya yang putih mulus, mata panda yang menakutkan tapi menyejukkan, hidung yang mancung, dan….bibir itu. Heh tunggu! Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa aku memerhatikan sampai situ. Baka!

"Hinata," Aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Gaara-kun?" kataku sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali tersenyum setelah lama menatap wajahnya tadi. Aishh! Baka!

Aku belum mendengar jawaban dari Gaara-kun. Kulihat dia hanya diam sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Aku tidak tau apa yang di fikirkannya.

"Gaara-kun?" Aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya. Siapa tau tadi dia tidak mendengarku.

Gaara menoleh kearahku, sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat langka.

Manis.

Itu yang ada di fikiranku. Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu segera memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Wajahku terasa memanas. Aku yakin jika wajahku sekarang pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa menatapnya seperti itu? Dan kenapa aku bisa berfikir seperti itu? Hei tapi bukankah itu wajar? Aku juga seorang gadis remaja yang bisa tersepona jika melihat lelaki tampan. Eh? Apa aku barusan mengatakan tampan? Aish! Apalah itu, terserah. Rasanya aku sudah gila.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu hari ini Hinata,"

Aku mendengar Gaara-kun berbicara padaku. Kenapa dia senang? Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"A-aku juga, Gaara-kun," Eh? Kenapa aku bisa menjawab seperti ini? Ah sudahlah!

Kulirik Gaara-kun dari sudut mataku. Kulihat dia masih menatapku sambil tersenyum. Kenapa dia terus seperti itu? Lama-lama aku juga takut melihat senyumannya. Aku menunduk semakin dalam.

"Hinata,"

Kudengar dia memanggilku lagi. Aku memilih untuk diam, dan menunggu dia berbicara lagi.

"Aku berharap….jika suatu saat nanti… kau….. bisa… membuka hati… untukku,"

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Gaara-kun barusan. Aku hanya diam. Aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Aku juga sedang mencobanya. Tapi apakah itu dengan Gaara-kun? Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Ku beranikan diri untu angkat bicara. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan bisa melupakan Naruto-kun.

"A-aku, akan mencobanya," kataku pelan. Dapat kulihat jika Gaara-kun sangat senang. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal di fikiranku.

"Ta-tapi….. Gaara-kun…" Ah, bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku bingung dan takut untuk mengatakannya.

"Tapi apa Hinata?" Ah, aku harus bagaimana?

"Ta-tapi, aku takut. A-aku takut jika nanti kau hanya akan menjadi pelampiasanku saja karena aku tidak bisa melupakan Naruto-kun. Aku takut jika aku akan menyakiti hatimu," Akhirnya kata-kata ini keluar juga.

_Hinata P.O.V End_

"Ta-tapi, aku takut. A-aku takut jika nanti kau hanya akan menjadi pelampiasanku saja karena aku tidak bisa melupakan Naruto-kun. Aku takut jika aku akan menyakiti hatimu,"

Gaara tersenyum menatap Hinata. Gaara membelai lembut rambut Hinata.

"Aku tau kau bukan gadis seperti itu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menyakiti hatiku. Iya kan, Hinata?" kata Gaara masih sambil membelai rambut Hinata.

"Aku… berjanji, tidak akan menyakiti hatimu Gaara-kun. Jadi, berjanjilah juga untuk tidak menyakiti hatiku," kata Hinata pelan. Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Tapi…. Aku punya satu permintaan. Tapi, aku takut akan mengecewakanmu Gaara-kun," Gaara hanya tersenyum. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya saat ini. Apapun yang akan di katakan Hinata, Gaara akan menerimanya dengan ikhlas.

"Aku….. ingin….. kita hanya sebagai adik kakak saja. Maafkan aku Gaara-kun. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu, hanya saja aku belum siap, dan aku-"

_GREBB!_

Hinata terkejut. Belum selesai dia bicara, tiba-tiba Gaara menariknya, dan memeluknya. Menyadari itu, Hinata melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Tidak masalah Hinata. Aku bisa mengerti. Aku sudah sangat senang. Aku berjanji akan selalu ada disisimu, dan selalu menjagamu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti hatimu. Apapun itu, terima kasih Hinata," kata Gaara sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Gaara-kun,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lihat Naruto-kun? Ayo pergi, aku sudah lapar~" kata seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang menggelayut manja di lengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang menatap sesuatu di seberang sana dengan tatapan sendu.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terkejut lalu menoleh pada Shion

"Oh, maaf Shion aku melamun. Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah lapar," kata Naruto berpura-pura semangat seperti biasanya.

Naruto melirik dua orang yang berada di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh darinya.

'Semoga kau bahagia, Hinata."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback Off **__(Kembali pada masa Hinata sekarang)_

Hinata menarik nafas panjang mengingat semua itu. Hinata tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat di paksakan. Hinata lalu bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Di ambilnya handuk berwarna senada dengan matanya yang menggantung di pintu kamar mandinya, dan segera bergegas untuk mandi sebelum Hanabi datang menginterogasinya karena bangun dengan wajah kusut.

===SKIP===

Kini Hinata sedang mengerjakan proposal yang harus di kumpulkan ketika liburannya sudah selesai. Di depannya sudah tersedia secangkir susu coklat panas yang baru saja dibuatkan oleh Hanabi.

"Nee-chan. Ada tamu yang mencari Nee-chan," kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk ke arah luar.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya mengetik.

"Mencariku? Siapa?" Tanya Hinata pada Hanabi. Hanabi menggeleng dan menaikkan bahunya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

'Siapa yang mencariku di jam segini? Pasti bukan Sakura-chan atau Ino-chan. Mereka bilang akan main kerumahku nanti sore. Lantas siapa?'

Hinata lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan,"

Hinata melebarkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depannya. Orang yang sudah lama sekali tidak di jumpainya.

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

.

.

Yare-yare ! ^o^/

Bebhe kembali bawa chapter kelanjutannya nih. Disini nggak ada NaruHina-nya. Seperti biasa lah, mengikuti jalannya cerita xD

Di chapter depan InsyaAllah ada NaruHina-nya.

Disini banyak perubahan dari real story-nya, semoga nggak kelihatan aneh ya ToT

Oh ya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah mau nyempetin reviews fic Bebhe ini. Terima kasih juga karena ada yang selalu nantiin kelanjutan chapter fic ini. Bebhe minta maaf jika mengecewakan readers karena update-nya yang selalu telat. Ya, mohon maklumnya saja ^^a

Oke deh, bebhe tunggu reviewsnya lagi. Tolong jangan jadi silent readers ^^

Oke.. See you in the next chapter…

Pay pay ^0^/


	12. Chapter 12

Saat cinta meninggalkanmu, segera bangkit dan temukan cinta yang baru. Hidup ini terlalu singkat jika hanya untuk duduk bersama kesedihan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**That Should Be Me!**

**Pairing : NaruHina slight GaaHina and other pair**

**Rated: T-Indonesia**

**Genre: Romance/ Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Karena Om Kishi masih pelit Bebhe minta salah satu tokohnya, jadi semua tokoh 'masih' punya Om Kishi -_-**

**Warning: Bahasa amburadul, alur nggak nyambung (BANGET), typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, kesalahan dalam penulisan, ****bahasa alay garing, ****romance yang kurang berasa, tokoh full of OOC (khususnya Hinata), menggunakan EYD (Ejaan yang Disemawutkan), based of Real Story and song "That Should Be Me" by JB..**

** . **

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ga-Gaara-kun?"

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang. Apakah ini mimpi atau dia hanya berimajinasi saja karena tadi baru memikirkan Gaara.

"Ohishashiburi," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum menatap Hinata. Bagaikan baru saja di tampar dengan sandal(?) Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Hinata baru yakin jika orang yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah nyata dan bukan imajinasinya.

"O-ohishashiburi. Si-silahkan masuk Gaara-kun," kata Hinata pelan sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti Hinata.

"Silahkan duduk Gaara-kun," kata Hinata sambil membereskan proposal-proposalnya yang berantakan di atas meja.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu waktumu ya?" kata Gaara sambil membantu Hinata merapikan kertas-kertas yang berserakan di meja. Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Ah, tentu saja tidak Gaara-kun. Ini juga sudah selesai kok. Gaara-kun mau minum apa?" Tanya Hinata seraya berdiri.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot Hinata. Aku kesini juga tidak lama kok,"

Hinata menaruh pekerjaannya di meja kecil yang terletak di pojok ruang tamunya, lalu duduk di samping Gaara.

"Kenapa hanya sebentar? Oh ya, kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika kau akan kesini? Aku jadi tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu," kata Hinata sambil merapikan mejanya.

"Ah, ponselku mati, jadi aku tidak bisa mengirimu pesan," kata Gaara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Oh begitu. Ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara melepas ranselnya lalu mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Hinata hanya diam melihat.

"Ini," Hinata melihat Gaara menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna oranye dengan gambar spiral di depannya. Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ambillah. Ini undangan untukmu. Aku tau kau membutuhkannya," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata menerima undangan tersebut, lalu membukanya.

"Boleh aku baca sekarang?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata lalu membuka kertas undangan yang ada di tangannya.

Dan bagaikan baru di sambar tujuh petir di siang bolong, tangan Hinata sedikit bergetar setelah membaca isi undangan tersebut. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Hinata shock.

Yang membuat Hinata terkejut adalah, nama pengirimnya.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Datanglah. Aku tau kau pasti merindukannya,"

Hinata merasakan dadanya tiba-tiba sakit. Matanya terasa memanas seketika. Di letakkannya kertas yang semula di pegangnya. Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dada.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Gaara-kun?" kata Hinata dengan suara yang mulai serak. Entah mengapa rasanya Hinata sangat sulit bernafas sekarang. Gaara hanya memandang gadis di depannya.

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk meredam semua gejolak yang ada di hatinya sekarang.

"Kenapa…Kenapa kau….memberikannya…padaku?" kata Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak memberikannya padamu Hinata. Aku hanya menyampaikan amanat saja. Naruto sendiri yang menyuruhku mengundangmu," kata Gaara menjelaskan. Rasanya lidahnya sedikit kelu saat menyebut nama Naruto. Mungkin nama itu masih tabu(?) untuk di ucapkan.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Hinata mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak larut dalam kesedihan lagi

"Benarkah? Kenapa dia mengundangku? Bukannya dia tidak mau bertemu denganku?" kata Hinata dengan suara sedikit serak.

Gaara hanya diam.

"Aku takut jika kejadian seperti dulu terulang kembali," kata Hinata pelan.

"Dulu?" Gaara yang tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud Hinata menjadi penasaran.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Yah.. Dulu saat acara perpisahan waktu SMA," Hinata menghela nafas. Kembali mengingat saat-saat yang hingga saat ini masih jelas teringat di memori otaknya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback On**_

Tuk… Tuk… Tuk…

"Hei Hinata! Hinata!"

"Eh ya? Oh Sakura-chan?"

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu sebahu berkacak pinggang di depan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat linglung melihatnya.

"Ckckck. Kau ini kerjaannya hanya melamun melulu. Apa yang kamu fikirkan Hinata?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak ada yang aku fikirkan Sakura-chan. Hanya saja….. Aku sedang tidak mood. Hehe," kata Hinata tersenyum sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ada masalah lagi dengan si 'itu'?" Tanya Sakura sambil memberikan kode saat mengucapkan kata 'itu'.

Hinata mengerti siapa yang di maksud Sakura. Hinata menunduk.

"Entahlah Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tau," kata Hinata pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aish! Kau ini bagaimana sih Hinata," kata Sakura sambil mengambil duduk di depan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

Sakura mengerti bagaimana perasaan dan keadaan Hinata saat ini. Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan Hinata. Fikirkan saja apa yang terbaik untukmu. Nanti kalau kau kebanyakan galau malah cepet tua loh," kata Sakura mencoba menyemangati.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan," kata Hinata. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah melihat pengumuman Hinata?" Tanya Sakura sambil sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Kau datang kan Hinata? Datang ya? Pliiissss…" Kata Sakura memohon.

"Aku akan datang kok Sakura-chan," kata Hinata tersenyum.

"Yeah! Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajak Ino. Soalnya dia paling malas kalau datang ke acara seperti itu. Paling-paling dia memilih untuk berkencan dengan si….siapa itu si albino namanya? Oh ya Sai. Menyebalkan sekali," kata Sakura panjang lebar. Hinata terkikik mendengar ocehan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku mencari Ino dulu ya Hinata. Jaa!" kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil membalas lambaian tangan Sakura.

Setelah melihat Sakura berbelok, Hinata kembali pada aktifitas semulanya.

Melamun. Menggalau. Dan merenung. Jadi 3M dong #ahlupakan

Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua beban yang ada di hatinya sekarang.

Hinata melirik orang yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya kepada orang itu. Tapi hanya dengan melihat orang itu saat ini saja sudah membuat jantung Hinata serasa mau copot dari tempatnya.

Cepat-cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

_**Hinata P.O.V**_

Ah, aku ingin sekali bertanya pada Naruto-kun. Apa dia juga akan hadir di acara perpisahan nanti. Tapi kenapa meliriknya saja susah. Bagaimana caranya aku bertanya padanya kalau begini?

Aish! Aku ini kenapa. Kan tinggal panggil namanya, lalu tanya, "Naruto-kun, kau ikut tidak di acara perpisahan nanti?"

Ya, tinggal bilang seperti itu kan? Ah! Tapi tak usahlah.

Aku berniat mengambil headphone dari dalam tasku, sebelum suara seseorang menghentikanku.

"Oi! Sadako-chan!"

Eh? Apa? Suara itu? Dia? Memanggilku? Naruto-kun?

"Oi Sadako! Aku memanggilmu!"

Ah, benar. Itu suaranya. Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya memanggilku seperti biasa, dan seperti baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa antara aku dengannya.

Aku menoleh pelan ke arahnya.

DEG!

Kami-sama. Aku rasa sekarang wajahku sudah persis seperti kepiting rebus.

Senyum itu. Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu?

Aku….. Rindu senyum itu.

"Yak! Apa aku perlu memanggilmu seribu kali agar kau mendengarkanku Hinata? Oooiiii…. Aku ini bicara padamu Hinata! Oi Sadako!"

Aku ini kenapa? Dia sudah bicara denganku seperti biasanya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku dan menjawabnya? Padahal aku sendiri yang ingin mengajaknya bicara tadi. Sadarlah Hinata! Sadarlah!

Dengan cepat aku menampar pipiku cukup keras.

"Aduh!" rintihku.

Sakit. Berarti aku tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku lihat Naruto-kun memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh.. Ee.. Go-gomen Naruto-kun. Ho-hontou ni gomennasai," kataku sambil menunduk.

Ah! Kurasakan wajahku semakin memanas. Mungkin sekarang wajahku benar-benar sudah mirip dengan tomat. Aku menunduk semakin dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahku.

Oh ayolah Hinata! Kenapa kau jadi alay begini sih? Tunggu dulu. Aku kan memang alay. Ah sudahlah lupakan.

"Aish! Aku ini sedang bicara denganmu Hinata. Kalau kau menunduk begitu mana enak kita bicaranya. Kau ini aneh sekali sih. Dasar Sadako Dool,"

Aku menghela nafas, lalu mengangkat kepalaku pelan.

Oke. Bersikap biasa saja Hinata.

Aku melihatnya berdecak memandangku.

"Ckckck. Kau ini memang aneh Sadako-chan,"

"Yak! Berhenti memanggilku begitu kepala duren,"

Oh akhirnya aku bias bicara seperti biasanya. Terima kasih banyak Kami-sama.

"Heh? Kau menyuruhku berhenti memanggilmu Sadako, tapi kau malah memanggilku kepala duren. Aish! Dasar Sadako. Sadako sadako sadako sadakoooooooo….."

Ya ampun. Dia ini sebenarnya minum obat apa sampai-sampai bias sarap seperti ini. Aku jawdrop melihatnya. Padahal baru saja aku tersepona, eh terpesona oleh senyumannya. Tapi aku senang. Akhirnya kami bias kembali berkomunikasi seperti dulu lagi.

"Diam kau kepala duren!"

Aku mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menjitak kepalanya, tapi dia sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

"Aish! Anak ini," gumamku sambil mengerucutkan bibir memandangnya. Sedangkan Naruto-kun hanya nyengir seperti biasa. Dalam hati aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat wajah dan senyumnya kembali hari ini. Tolong jangan sampai berakhir disini. Aku masih ingin terus melihatnya lebih lama.

"By the way ngomong-ngomong, kamu ikut nggak di acara perpisahan nanti?"

Heh? Padahal kan aku yang ingin menanyakan itu padanya. Tapi yasudahlah.

Aku mengangguk.

"Yah, aku ikut. Kau sendiri? Ikut?" tanyaku penasaran, tapi aku berusaha memasang wajah biasa saja. Kulihat dia sedikit berfikir.

"Mungkin ikut,"

Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan. Kata 'MUNGKIN' kalau di ucapkan Naruto-kun itu selalu tidak bisa di percaya.

"Kenapa mungkin? Ikut sajalah. Pasti seru kok," kataku meyakinkan. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali Naruto-kun ikut. Rasanya pasti akan sangat membosankan jika dia tidak ikut.

Naruto-kun mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Benarkah itu akan seru?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, mencoba mengembalikan jiwaku yang baru saja hilang entah kemana.

"Te-tentu saja," jawabku pelan. Aku masih terkejut. Apa Naruto-kun mau membunuhku ha? Kenapa tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya padaku seperti itu. Dasar!

Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Pandangannya beralih pada pohon yang terlihat dari kaca jendela kelasku.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku ingin menciptakan kenangan yang indah untuk terakhir kalinya bersama teman-teman," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku ikut tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

"Terutama kenangan bersamamu… Hinata,"

DEG!

Apa? Apa itu tadi? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Apa yang barusan di katakannya.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya barusan.

Naruto-kun sekarang… tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang sangat aku rindukan. Senyum itu. Senyum itu.

"Kau juga begitu kan Hinata?"

Pertanyaannya mengagetkanku. Aku segera mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Oh, iya. Tentu saja,"

Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu aku keluarkan. Padahal aku ingin sekali berterima kasih kepada Naruto-kun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tunggu kau hari Sabtu nanti ya Hinata,"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Arigatou Naruto-kun. Arigatou Kami-sama.

_**End Hinata P.O.V**_

.

.

Konoha High School : Sabtu, 31 Mei 2012

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18.30 WKS(Waktu Konoha Setempat)#krik.

Di sebuah ruang kelas yang cukup hening, karena hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang baru datang, seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di samping jendela kaca.

Malam itu dia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan memakai long dress selutut berwarna biru tua dengan renda putih di bagian leher, dan hiasan pita besar berwarna putih di bagian pinggang sebelah kanan. Rambutnya di biarkan terurai begitu saja. Hanya di sematkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna silver untuk mempercantik rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat natural, karena sama sekali tidak ada make up yang mengcoveri(?) wajahnya. Tak lupa, sepatu highheels yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dengan warna putih, ikut menghiasi kakinya. Bagaikan sebuah lukisan Tuhan yang sempurna yang di ciptakan untuk di perebutkan orang.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang kepada gadis itu.

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Konbanwa mo Hinata. Ckckck. Kau terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini Hinata. Kau benar-benar seperti model papan atas," kata Sakura sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya di depan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terkikik mendengar pujian Sakura. Tapi rona merah tipis terlihat di pipi putihnya.

"Ah, tidak usah melebih-lebihkan Sakura-chan. Aku kan memang sudah cantik dari dulu. Jadi jangan kagum begitu dong. Hihihi,"

Sakura menepuk keningnya.

"Aish! Menyesal aku memujimu tadi. Dasar pedhe," kata Sakura sambil menjitak pelan kepala Hinata.

"Aduh! Hehehe, gomen. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil menengok pada pintu. Sakura hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tadi aku bersamanya. Tapi tiba-tiba ngilang waktu aku di kamar mandi. Mungkin di culik setan," kata Sakura yang membuat Hinata terkikik.

"Hihihi. Ada-ada saja. Oh, itu Ino-chan!" kata Hinata sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Hoi Hinata! Sakura! Sudah lama menunggu ya?" kata Ino dengan watadosnya.

DUAK!

"AUWW! Yaak! Aku baru datang kenapa kau sudah memukulku sih jidat!" Ino meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekerasan tangan Sakura #heleh.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah. Kau kemana tadi waktu aku suruh menunggu di kamar mandi?"

Ino gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Em.. Ano.. Gomen. Tadi Sai mengirimiku sms. Dia menyuruhku menemuinya sebentar di aula. Maaf ya Sakura," kata Ino merajuk. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Huh! Kebiasaan!"

"Ayolah Sakura. Aku tidak sengaja meninggalkanmu. Sungguh,"

"Egepe deh!"

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat kedua temannya yang sedang beradu argumen. Tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata teringat akan sesuatu. Hinata melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya.

Kosong.

Hinata melihat seluruh bangku yang ada di kelasnya. Tetapi yang di carinya tidak ada.

Hinata kemudian melihat ke aula dari jendela kaca di sampingnya. Bola matanya mencari-cari sosok yang sejak tadi bergelayut di fikirannya.

'Tidak ada,' kata Hinata dalam hati. Raut wajah Hinata berubah kecewa.

'Apa dia tidak datang malam ini? Tapi dia sudah janji mau datang,'

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang berlari. Hinata segera menoleh ke arah pintu kelasnya. Senyumnya mengembang kembali.

'Akhirnya dia datang,'

Tapi seketika senyum Hinata hilang. Bibirnya kembali datar.

"Semuanya disuruh berkumpul di aula sekarang. Acaranya akan segera di mulai," kata seorang wanita berambut pendek hitam sebahu yang diketahui adalah salah satu guru di KHS.

"Hai, Suzune-sensei!" kata anak-anak semua serempak, kecuali Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata, Ino, kita ke aula," kata Sakura sambil menggandeng tangan kedua temannya. Hinata hanya diam membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Sakura.

'Kau dimana sekarang? Naruto-kun,'

_**===SKIP===**_

Acara sudah di penghujung puncak. Sekarang adalah waktunya bagi semua kelas untuk berfoto bersama wali kelas masing-masing dan teman satu kelas masing-masing.

Namun Hinata tetap mencari-cari sosok yang sangat ingin di temuinya hari ini.

"Ayo Hinata. Sekarang giliran kelas kita. Kau foto di sampingku ya," kata Sakura sambil menggaet lengan Hinata.

"Aku juga dong jidat. Kau melupakanku ya," kata Ino ikut-ikutan menggandeng tangan Hinata. Sementara Hinata mencoba untuk tersenyum palsu di depan teman-temannya.

'Kau…..benar-benar tidak datang…. Naruto kun,'

Hinata kembali terngiang-ngiang dengan kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto padanya siang tadi.

'_Hari ini hari terakhir kita bertemu disini kan? Tidak mungkin aku tidak datang. Aku ingin melihat senyum teman-teman untuk yang terakhir, aku juga ingin memeluk mereka. Hah…. Rasanya aku masih tidak rela berpisah dengan mereka. Denganmu juga, Hinata. Aku masih ingin terus lebih lama berteman denganmu,'_

"Pembohong," gumam Hinata pelan.

"Ha? Apa? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?"

"A-ah. Tidak kok Sakura-chan. Hanya saja acara ini lama sekali," kata Hinata berbohong. Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

'Kau pembohong….. Naruto-kun,'

.

.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Dan semenjak hari itu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya," kata Hinata pelan. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca mengingat kenangan itu kembali.

Gaara hanya diam melihat Hinata. Gaara menyesal sudah memberikan undangan itu kepada Hinata. Seharusnya Gaara tidak usah memberikannya saja jika akhirnya Hinata akan teringat pada kenangan yang menyakitkan itu. Gaara merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata," kata Gaara pelan. Hinata menoleh sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang di paksakan. Gaara menyadari itu.

"Daijoubu. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Gaara-kun," kata Hinata dengan suara sedikit serak. Gaara menatap Hinata datar.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit dulu Hinata. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk datang. Hanya saja jika kau ingin datang….."

"Aku akan datang Gaara-kun," kata Hinata memotong perkataan Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa diam.

"Aku…. Akan datang,"

Gaara mendekati Hinata, lalu mengacak poni Hinata.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau. Yang penting aku tidak memaksa," kata Gaara lembut sambil tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continue…..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Lama tak jumpa ya semua!:D

O-genki desuka?

Masih adakah yang setia sama fic ini?

Gomen ne buat semuanya. Bebhe bener-bener minta maaf karena updatenya lama pake BANGET NGET NGET!

Habisnya notebook Bebhe kena virus, nggak bisa di apa-apain. Jadi harus di garansi deh. Bebhe juga nggak tau kalau garansinya bakal selama ini. Jadinya udah seminggu yang lalu sih. Tapi Bebhe banyak tugas sama kegiatan, jadi baru bisa nyelesein fic ini hari ini. Itu aja SKS :D

Jadi sekali lagi Bebhe minta maaf sama readers semuanya.

Sekalian aja, karena ini masih bulan Syawal, Bebhe pribadi mengucapkan, Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Kalau selama Bebhe punya banyak salah selama di FFn ini, bebhe mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya ^_^

Kalaupun readers punya salah, udah Bebhe maafin kok. Biar skor kita kosong kosong gitu :D

Okelah. Mungkin cuma itu ceramah Bebhe. Sekali lagi bebhe minta maaf karena udah buat readers nunggu lama buat fic ini.

Yang udah setia nunggu fic bebhe ini, bebhe ucapin makasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Semoga Allah membalas kemurahan hati kalian ^_^

Oke… See you at next chapter….

Jangan lupa reviewnya di lempar kesini ya :D


End file.
